


Tumblr request series

by Perennial_Mii



Category: MARGINAL#4, Original Work, TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial_Mii/pseuds/Perennial_Mii
Summary: A collection of requests that I've written on tumblr~If you want to leave a request, you can find me on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mini-mii-chan





	1. Rui x reader piano

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "can you come up with a scenario about Rui teaching his s/o to play piano?"
> 
> This took me a million years longer than it should have and I’m sorry it’s not the greatest, I’m rusty from not writing for soooo long thanks to mental health haha and I can’t even begin to explain how anxious i am about posting this, I did really have fun writing this though!  
> I reread this literally 10 times and still made loads of mistakes and I can’t bring myself to check and correct it anymore  
> I hope that was good enough!  
> I welcome any constructive criticism, in fact please give me what you can!  
> I’m also super sorry the reader was a little emotional, I’ve been super emotional these past few days so I guess it reflected a little ^^;

A small sigh of relief left your lips as you entered the Procellarum dorms. It had been a long, tiresome day and you wanted nothing more than to sleep; that was until you arrived here to see your beloved Rui. The thought of being so close to him washed away your fatigue and filled you with excitement.

Kai had been there to greet you, however you promptly raised your finger to your lips, indicating his silence. With a huge smile and a wave, you hurriedly tiptoed to find Rui. You immediately knew where to find him once you caught the sound of a delicate piano melody. Once locating him, you crept up to the doorway and silently peered through. There, you spotted your angel daintily performing a sweet and unfamiliar song. The song had caught you in a trance, and absolutely forbid you from disturbing him until he was finished.

“That was beautiful Rui, the way you play never ceases to amaze me,” You beamed.

“Y/n…” He gracefully spun to face you, completely unaware you had been there the entire time. “I’m glad you liked it,” he continued.

“Of course, it was magical. Listening to you play makes me feel at peace, you truly have an amazing skill,”

He tilts his head ever so slightly before speaking once more “Would you like me to teach you how to play?”

Excitement bubbled inside you once again “Really? Do you think I’d be able to learn?”

“of course,” He shuffled along the chair, allowing space for you to join him. You swiftly placed yourself beside him, brimming with new found energy.

He began with giving you a quick lesson on what each note of the keys were, it was only brief since he wanted to teach you by showing as opposed to explaining.

“We’ll start here,” he gently placed his right hand on the keys and commenced playing a simple little tune, one that you immediately recognised. There was something you found comforting in watching his slender fingers glide along the keys despite the fact he was playing a simple rendition of ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’

“Would you like me to show you again?” His silvery voice broke your trail of thought.

“Yes please,” you’d found yourself focusing on how alluring his tender hands were rather than watching his demonstration.

He flashed you a gentle smile and repeated his performance. You observed attentively in attempt to memorise the sequence in front of you.

“Ready to try?” He softly prompted.

“I can’t play it yet!” You were certain you couldn’t replicate the arrangement right away.

“It’s okay Y/N, here-” he attentively took your right hand and guided it to the required location. Your worry soon faded once he placed his hand over yours. His silky skin is warm and filled you with the needed confidence, accompanied by a soft blush. Affection wasn’t something regularly shared between the two of you so modest interactions such as these had you teeming with small bursts of ecstasy. “we’ll play together a few times,” Rui reassured.

Oblivious to your emotional response, he took your nod as a sign to start. He tenderly gripped your hand with his, leaving his index finger free to instruct you where to play. Guiding your hand, the two of you performed a slower paced version of the song; repeating this several times, you gradually picked up the pace to match the original. Witnessing your hands dance along the keys together made you experience bliss you’ve only felt with your precious Rui. This was it, this was happiness people spent their lives searching for.

“You’re going to try by yourself now, okay?” Once again your trail of thought was pleasantly interrupted by Rui’s mellifluous voice.

You glanced at him with bright smile “yes! I’m ready,” he returned the smile with a small one of his own while retracting his hand.

It was time, with a swift yet deep breath, you began. Your pace was a little slower than that of Rui’s and your hands didn’t glide as elegantly either, but you did it. You managed to recreate what Rui taught you.

“Why are you crying?”

Confused, you brought your hands to your eyes to find Rui’s question in fact made sense, a few tears had fallen without you noticing.

“It’s just… I’m so happy. You taught me something you love; I’m glad you included me in something so important to you. Being by your side makes me feel as if I could do anything,”

Rui placed his hand on your head and affectionately stroked your hair, displaying a compassionate smile. “And I’m glad someone so important to me has taken an interest in something I love,”

Quickly drying your tears, you smiled longingly in return “Rui… Do you think I could selfishly ask you to play a few more songs for me while I sit with you?”

He gave you a small nod and hastily the room was filled with marvellous harmonies, silenced only a few minutes later upon realising you had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

“Goodnight Y/N, lets practice again soon.”


	2. Shu x long time depressed reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Shu cheering up a s/o with long term depression"

~~~~

“Shuuu~?” You playfully called, wandering around the dorms. Despite putting on a cheerful tone, you were in no way feeling happy. You’d woken up in a mood that had you feeling empty and useless, your futile attempt at cooking only made you feel worse. You were certain your negative feelings would be washed away upon seeing your guardian angel as the two of you planned on spending the day together… However, your pain remained the same.

“Y/N You’re early,” Shu chirped.

“Yeah I guess I was ready sooner than I expected,” you lied. You’d gotten ready much earlier than necessary in hopes of baking some treats for Shu and the rest of Quell, unfortunately your efforts were in vain.

As if immediately sensing your distress Shu approached “Are you alright?”

There it was, the dreaded question. You were like a dam, containing all your tears; however it instantly collapses upon that minuscule question.

“Come here,” He softly takes your hands in his and leads you to nearest available space; treating you as delicately as your current mental state. “Talk to me, tell me what’s wrong Y/N,” he gently pressed.

“I just feel so small and worthless, I can’t seem to do anything right. I’m an awful person who takes advantage of your kindness while not even trying to get better,” you spilled between sobs, avoiding his compassionate eyes.

Shu gently cups your face and places his forehead against yours.

“Look at me,” He softly instructed. “Are you breathing right now? Did you leave your house today?”

You gave him a small nod which he returns with a warm smile.

“That’s proof you are trying, you’re still alive and fighting after everything you’ve been through. That’s an outstanding achievement, think back to 6 months ago where you weren’t going outside or eating properly; you’ve come so far and I’m proud of you, we’re all proud of you,” He reminds you. The whole of Quell had witnessed your current progress and wanted nothing but the best for you.

“But everything feels so dark and hopeless Shu, I’m finding it so hard to carry on… It feels as though this pain will last forever” you informed. Dismissing any words that left his mouth always made you feel awful but you couldn’t just sit and contain these feelings.

Retracting his head, Shu tenderly ran his hands down your shoulders and arms until he arrived at your hands. He gave them a soft, reassuring squeeze before continuing with his silvery voice “Keep holding my hands. I know it’s difficult now but let’s ascend into the light together, okay?”

“Is it really okay for someone so weak and worthless to be by your side? I’ll only bring you down…” you couldn’t accept that someone as wonderful as Shu deserved to be stuck with someone like you.

He lightly traced circles on your hands, followed by another small smile “You’d never bring me down, we’re stronger together after all. Believe in me, I’ll help ease your suffering when you feel like you can’t breath,” he attentively put a hand on the back of your head and brought you into his neck “It may not seem like it now, but there’s so much joy to come… So please, let’s live together?”

You clenched onto Shu’s shirt as if he’d disappear and sobbed loudly.

“Cry as much as you want Y/N, wash away your pain. If you’ll allow me, I’ll always strive to be your light,” he cradled you reassuringly so you understood he wasn’t going anywhere while running a hand through your hair.

“Shu… Thank you… I love you more than you’ll ever understand,”

“And that will never top my love for you Y/N,” he earnestly responded, placing a loving peck on your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if it’s not any good ^^; I’m out of writing practice and I’m super tired so I hope this is okay!


	3. Arata, Koi & Yoou stuck in an escape room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "hi!! if you’re interested, would a prompt of you (procella), arata and koi getting stuck in an escape room (maybe for a tv show?) seem fun to write about??"

“Then it’s settled, the escape room participants will be Arata, You and Koi,” Hajime announced.  
“Do your best everyone,” Yoru cheered.  
“we’ll be watching in the control room, be sure to put on a good show for the viewers,” Shun encouraged.

Haru swiftly led the chosen three to their destination.  
“For this challenge, you must be hand cuffed together, since Koi drew the lowest number, he’ll be in the middle,”  
Koi released a loud groan and softly pouted as he, Arata and You put their arms out.  
“Of course you must solve all the puzzles to release yourselves from the cuffs and the room,” Haru continued, gently linking the trio in their cuffs and giving them a warm smile “You have an 90 minutes, good luck,”

Haru promptly left, leaving the small group to survey the room. It was a bare room with four cameras located in each corner, two medium sized chests and a large book case.  
A buzzer loudly alerted the trio to the beginning of the challenge.

“Let’s go straight for the chest!” Koi attempted to pull the duo by their cuffed hands but was harshly halted by their stillness.  
“Koi, don’t rush, we have plenty of time,” Arata lazily stated.  
“We’re currently attached so you can’t be too hasty,” You added.  
Koi began pouting again “But I can’t move properly between the two of you, we’d be able to search much faster if we were free,”  
“This will be a game of puzzles, it doesn’t matter how much energy you have,” Arata pointed out.  
“Yeah I suppose your right,” he reluctantly agreed.

The attached group cautiously approached the two chests to avoid tugging one another and with each of their spare hands Arata and You reached out for the note attached to the first chest.  
“Decipher this anagram to find the code for the chest lock. ‘Aaaccdeilllorv’.” You read aloud.  
Arata’s first instinct was to drop to the floor, bringing Koi tumbling down with him.  
“Arata! Give me some notice before you do something like that,” Koi complained, sitting upright and positioning himself comfortably beside Arata, naturally followed by You who remained standing despite Koi’s fall.  
“Oops,” came his nonchalant response.  
“Why are we sitting down anyway?” Koi continued to whine.  
“Why should I stand up when I don’t need too?” Arata’s monotonous voice responded.  
“Arata’s right, we should save our energy; it could be useful later,” You agreed.

Arata and You worked on entering the answers between themselves while Koi sat fidgeting with his trapped hands, which resulted in the duo receiving small tugs.  
“Koi, can you keep still? You’re making it harder for us to enter these answers,” Arata complained, a small hint of annoyance in his voice.  
“Does it say how many letters the answer should have?” You inquired.  
“No,” Arata bluntly replied.  
“How about ‘aerial’?” You hopelessly offered.  
Arata shook his head then narrowed his eyes at a cheerful Koi who was humming to himself and still fidgeting despite his complaints. “Any input, Koi?”   
“Nope, I can’t think of anything,” he chirpily responded.

Arata let out a small sigh and continued silently assisting You in entering answers for another 10 minutes until Koi aggressively threw his arms in the air, bringing cuffed hands of the free duo alongside him.  
“I know the answer! Radical Lovecal!” Koi screamed in excitement.  
“Oh, it works! Good job Koi,” You cheerily hummed.  
Koi tapped his chest proudly and spoke as if achieving an impossible victory “Hehe, leave it to me! What’s in the box?”

You reached into the chest to pull out a second note and a key.   
“The next chest contains the second key to release the cuffs. To get the answer for the next lock you must solve this riddle: ‘I am an odd number, remove one letter and I become even, what number am I?’” Arata read aloud.  
The trio shuffled around, hurriedly using the key to unlock one set of cuffs and with a click the link between You and Koi was broken.  
“Ah it feels good to be free, only one more to go,” You cheered.  
The pair nodded, leaving the room silent; only to be to be broken a minute later by Arata.  
“Seven. If you take away the ‘S’ it leaves the word ‘even’,”  
“Oh! Nice, Arata!” Koi immediately and enthusiastically congratulated.

You calmly entered the answer and was met with a satisfying click. Arata swiftly jumped for the key while You picked up the next letter in the series. Arata quickly but serenely worked to unlock the cuffs and to his joy, they fell to the floor with a thud; the underwhelming sound couldn’t portray the heavy feeling they gave.  
“Hooray! I’m finally free, not being able to move properly feels horrible,” Koi jumped in excitement.  
“What’s next letter say?” Arata questioned.  
“It just says we have to search the room,” You responded in a less than confident tone.  
The trio narrowed their eyes to the book case.  
“It absolutely has to be in there,” Koi stated.

The miniature cluster of youths frantically ripped books out of the shelves, clearing the book case in a few moments.  
“Ehhh? There’s nothing here!” Koi wailed in confusion.  
Arata delicately ran his hand across each of the shelves and the sides, giving them a gentle tap, in hopes of finding any hidden compartments.   
“Did you guys check the books you took out?” You curiously questioned.  
Arata and Koi shared a brief blank gaze resulting in Koi energetically charging for the books with Arata leisurely plodding along behind him. The trio briskly flick through all the books, littering them through the room until finally a petite hidden note fell out of You’s book.  
“Ahh,” You softly exclaimed “The key to the door is in the ceiling, congratulations,”

The three let out a small cheer, simultaneously high fiving one another. Without exchanging a single glance, they effortlessly push the book case to the centre of the room.  
“Koi, you’re the smallest one so you climb it,” Arata frankly instructed.  
You positioned himself next to Koi, offering a hand to provide support. Koi gripped You’s hand and used it to propel himself up; however, upon reaching the top, the fragile book case collapsed beneath him resulting in another tumble to the floor. Koi let out a small yelp as he landed directly on his butt, after confirming there was no serious injury he patted himself down while Arata let out a small snicker.  
“hey don’t laugh… How are we supposed to get up there now?” Koi cried.  
“It’s okay, you’ll be perfect for this Koi,” Arata playfully teased.  
“Eh I will?” Koi gasped.  
“Yeah, crouch on the floor and I’ll use you as a stool,” Arata bluntly declared.  
Koi pouted “Why do I have to crouch, I just fell from the book case…”  
“It’s a good plan but I’ll crouch, I’m the tallest after all so it’d be more useful this way. However, the ceiling is rather high so I’m going to have to stand up after Koi’s securely stood on me, Arata you need to support Koi so help me hold him up. Koi, lightly tap the ceiling until we find a hollow spot,” You dictated.

The pair nodded and the plan was put into action. You squatted and patted his shoulders to indicate where Koi should stand, with a struggle but guidance from You, Koi managed to place himself on You’s shoulders. Arata assisted in pulling You up from the ground, while a terrified Koi clung to you, his hands tightly gripping to the side of the man’s face. With Koi stood atop You, it left him 4 inches of space between Koi’s head and the ceiling. You had a hold of Koi’s waist and Arata was holding onto his ankles, it was a terribly unbalanced and poor sight but with luck it would get the job done.

As You instructed, Koi began softly tapping at the tiles of the ceiling, and with every dull tap, the three-man tower would awkwardly shuffle again. After 5 long minutes, the correct tile was identified, Koi gently pushed upwards and the tile effortlessly responded, revealing a small secret storage spot.   
Koi frantically rummaged through the compartment, almost resulting in his third fall, however, after a short minute he let out a defeated sigh “There’s nothing here…”  
“Are you sure? We’ve checked most of the ceiling so this must be the only hidden spot,” You stated in disbelief.  
“I’m sure,” came Koi’s confident answer.  
With assistance from the other two; Koi jumped from You’s shoulders, the poor youth couldn’t hold out much longer. Instead, the position was reformed with Arata on the top and You providing support. Arata continued studying the ceiling tiles, eventually confirming there truly was only a single hidden spot. They had Arata check once more for the key but to their disappointment it wasn’t there.

“What do we do now?” Koi fretted.  
“I guess we’ll just have to wait until time has expired… We can’t have much longer to wait,” You replied with disappointment.  
The trio collapsed to the floor with You deciding to lay down, letting out a content breath.  
“Well I’m exhausted so I’m content just with laying here until time expires,” You laughed  
Arata nodded in agreement “Let’s play marry, kiss, kill. Out of us three I’d kill K- “  
“Arata! No let’s play something else,” koi protested.  
You let out another chuckle “What do you suggest?”  
Koi took a moment to think “I don’t know…”

The trio spent the remaining 30 minutes trying to decide on a game to play, often getting distracted with subjects of interest until finally the alarm went off and Shun entered.  
“I’m sorry to say that you failed,” Shun hummed blissfully.  
“The key wasn’t where it was supposed to be!” Koi complained.  
Shun let out a devious laugh “I’m aware, since I have it after all,” He snapped his fingers and there a key appeared. “I decided it would be much more entertaining for the viewers this way, of course no one was aware of my decision,”  
“That’s not funny you know,” Koi pouted.  
“Well, despite the set up, I had fun,” You announced.  
“I’m sure the viewers will have fun watching at least,” Arata stated.  
Shun hummed to himself once more as the group left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend who proof read for me made a joke about the game Arata played so I had to add it for fun :)   
> Alternatively, to splitting off from the group…  
> Shun wrapped an arm around Arata “About that game you were going to play in there, is Hajime included in this because I’d definitely marry Hajime…” he trailed off


	4. Kai x Mizuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hello there my sweet bean. I had a request for you. How about you write me a scenario of Fuduki Kai and Himekawa Mizuki? Maybe a confession scenario? It's up to you."

Mizuki hastily paces through the room with her arms folded, brows harshly furrowed while lost in thought. She had to work on her next prank and she’d decided upon none other than Kai Fuduki himself, but it had to be perfect to fool someone like that. He’s smart and would be very sensitive to any suspicious changes in behaviour. ‘How do you effectively trick someone so perfect?’ she thought to herself.

Yuno jauntily entered the room, her eyes immediately darting to the bewildered Mizuki.  
“What are you doing?” She pondered, curiosity sparking in her eyes.  
Mizuki clapped her hands together as a playful look formed on her face “Ah Yuno, perfect timing! I need to create the perfect prank for Kai,” She began, hints of excitement spilling into her voice.  
Yuno frowned, bringing a hand to her hip “Mizuki, you’re smarter than this. If you have feelings for him then why don’t you tell him?”   
Mizuki let out a defeated sigh after being discovered, it was bound to happen, Yuno knew her better than anyone “I’m worried he’ll only view me as his younger sister so instead of ruining the closeness we share, I figure I’d just enjoy playing with him a little bit,”  
Yuno softly sighed through her small smile “You’re the most beautiful, smart and sweetest girl I’ve ever had the honour of meeting, have some faith in yourself and tell him how you feel. He’d be crazy not to return those feelings, though my instincts tell me he does,” she warmly assured.  
“I don’t know about that but, you’re right, I should have approached this in more mature manner. Thank you for bringing me to my senses Yuno, you’re the greatest friend a lady could have,” Mizuki smiled.

–

Mizuki decided to wear a white to blue gradient flare dress that had a bow around the waist, it was pretty but kept a casual element to it. To finish the look, she wore a flower hair pin that displayed a mix of blues and some beautiful matching flat boots with small bows on the outer side.  
“You look absolutely stunning, good luck,” Yuno cheered with a huge smile and sticking her thumbs out.  
“Thank you Yuno and for pushing me to do this,” Mizuki bowed.

Teeming with nerves and excitement, she promptly made her way to their destination. She and Kai had decided on scenic beach walk and to watch the sunset on the edge of the rock crags. It was a simple, peaceful outing, rather fitting for the pair. They decided to meet later in the day so sunset wasn’t too far away, the meeting time was 5pm and sunset was estimated around 7:43.   
In the distance, she could see Kai waiting for her, she was running late due to taking so much time to get ready so she had hope he hadn’t been waiting long.

Maintaining her elegant air, she approached Kai, who had a similar clothing theme, smart but casual. He had chosen to wear black jeans, a white shirt and blue jacket.  
“I apologize for being late Kai, I hope you weren’t waiting too long,” She apologized, curtsying.  
“Please don’t worry, I was late myself so I haven’t been waiting long,” He reassured, a soft and gentle smile found its way to his lips. “You look well today,”  
“Thank you, as do you,” she smiled in return. “Shall we walk?”  
“It would be my pleasure, my lady,” he laughed, taking the lead.

The pair began sauntering along the beach together, it was late in the day however many stalls were still open due to the copious amount of people remaining scattered on the beach; so, taking advantage of this, the duo made their way to the ice cream stall.  
“What flavour would you like?” Kai cheerfully inquired in a soft tone.  
“Ah, strawberry would be lovely thank you,” She warmly smiled up at him.  
Per instructions, he purchased one strawberry ice cream, one mint ice cream and picked up a bunde of napkins. Kai gave Mizuki the requested flavour and lead her to a bench. They watched as people slowly left while they ate, Mizuki managing to look lady like doing so whereas Kai managed to get a little drop on the side of his lip.

Mizuki giggled “Hold still,” her big sister instincts kicked in, so without thinking she took one of the napkins, leaned forward and wiped stray ice cream away with extreme caution. “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s a bit of habit of mine,”  
He smiled warmly at the usually composed woman who’d grown slightly flustered “Thank you very much, it’s an honour to be cared for by someone such as yourself,”  
“In that case, it’s my pleasure,” She sweetly smiled, feeling herself instantly calm back down.

Many of the vast amount of people had left so the duo continued to dawdle on the sand, their feet just touching the edge of the sea. The pair walked peacefully, their worries floating away with the salty breeze and the sound of the ocean bestowing a feeling tranquillity.  
“It’s such a beautiful day,” Kai exhaled contently “We should start climbing the crags in preparation for sunset,” Excitement could be heard in his voice. He wouldn’t say it, but he’d been looking forward to watching the sunset for a while and alongside Mizuki had added to his mood.

Kai took the lead in climbing, the crags weren’t particularly rough but the footing was unsteady and heavily scattered with sharp rocks.   
Mizuki followed behind him, doing her best to keep herself steady however upon getting close to the top, she made a mistake and tripped over a large, inappropriately located rock. She prepared herself for the impact surely about to hit her, but instead she watched as the man she was in love with dashed to catch her. He recklessly charged forward and pulled her toward him by the hand, this prevented Mizuki from tumbling and in return he lost his balance causing him to fall backwards. His leg caught a sharp rock on the way down and gashed him, it wasn’t a deep cut but it was big.

“Kai! Don’t move!” She panicked but calmly acted. She took some of the remaining napkins out of her bag and wet them with a bottle of water she had been carrying with her, promptly wiping the blood that’s spilling into his clothing and cleaning the wound to the best of her current abilities.   
She put her hand on the shoulder of the man currently sitting on the floor “why would you do something so silly? You would have been fine if you left me to fall,” Once it had been cleaned, without hesitation she ripped the bottom of her dress and used the fabric to bandage his leg.  
“I couldn’t bear to see you get hurt,” Kai rested his hand on hers and smiled up at the angel he saw above him.  
“But now you’re hurt, it wasn’t worth it… I would have been okay,” Mizuki frowned.  
“Of course it was worth it, I had to make sure I protected someone important to me,” Kai brought his hand back to his lap.  
“Kai, that’s sweet… However, you’re important to me too so it pains me to see you injured like this,” Mizuki offered her hands out to help pull the wounded man to his feet.  
“I’ll be fine, let’s continue climbing,” Kai smiled, taking her hands and making use of the offered assistance.  
Mizuki shook her head with a stern look on her face “Absolutely not, we need to get you home and have your wound properly disinfected,”  
“No. I can’t leave until we’ve watched the sunset,” Kai softly protested.  
“But- “  
“Please, I don’t know when we’ll be able to watch it next,” He gazed at her with hopeful eyes.  
She sighed softly and spoke with determination “fine, but we return you straight home afterwards, promise?”   
“I promise,” He stated whole heartedly.

Mizuki wrapped Kai’s arm around her shoulders, allowing him to use her as support while they climbed uneven surface. A simultaneous sigh of relief was exhaled once they reached the top. The pair sat side by side at the very edge of the rocky cliff, allowing their feet to dangle off the edge.

The sky changed colours as if waiting for them to take their place to view it, the vibrant mix of blues leisurely transformed into dazzling shades of reds, pinks and oranges; the sky appeared to be ablaze in front of their very eyes.

“Mizuki,” Kai began, his eyes shifting in her direction “I understand you may not feel the same but I really want to tell you anyway, I’ve fallen in love with you,” He spoke proudly and with certainty.  
“You have? I too have fallen in love with you, you mean the world to me,” She confessed “but, why me? I’m not special in anyway,” Mizuki questioned curiously. She genuinely didn’t view herself as unique or interesting, just a plain woman.  
Kai chuckled sweetly “Of course you can’t see it. You’re stunning, incredibly selfless and undeniably smart. You have a smile that lights up the whole room, I can’t help but stare at you every time I see you. You’re always so kind and nurturing to everyone around you but I think you also need love and protection sometimes so I’d be honoured if you’d allow me to love and treasure you,”  
Mizuki found a huge blush appear on her face “Of course, I feel the luckiest girl in the world,” she smiled, proudly stating “I love you Kai Fuduki,”  
“And I love you Mizuki Himekawa,” he countered


	5. Nozomu x reader confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hey, I really love you scenarios and I was just wondering if I could request some Nozomu x reader fluff while they are having a gaming session <3"  
> -I know we had a discussion about turning it into a confession scenario so that’s what it became!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this got so long, I hope it’s okay! And I’m sorry it’s probably not as fluffy as you’d like ^^;  
> I hope you didn’t mind me using Overwatch for the gaming references, I figure it’s hugely popular so a lot of people will know it!

Nozomu stared intensely at himself in the mirror with a heavy frown. He anxiously ruffled his hair and fixed it up several times. ‘Argh I don’t look right, I need to be perfect for her’ he thought to himself, it was the first time you and he had a free day to hang out at the SOARA dorms without the other members. The two of you really enjoyed gaming and you’d come to bond very heavily over the subject in the recent months, however, a great amount of noise always emerged from you both. You had a habit of getting excitable over games and of course Nozomu was no different.

In the recent weeks, Nozomu had come to understand he had developed feelings stronger than friendship towards you, it wasn’t until he had a conversation with Ren and Mori that he realized this. The way he’d stare at you, how differently he acted around you and how you made him feel, he didn’t see you’d become so special to him until that conversation. After that, he had pestered continuously about having the dorm for himself and you for the day so he could confess to you and finally the day had come.   
He’d moved all the consoles and games everyone had into his room and prepared a vast number of snacks, with help from Mori and Ren once again. The three of them spent all day prior cooking for the upcoming gaming session he had planned for you. Everything had to be perfect, this excitable and disorganized puppy-like youth had put a tremendous amount of effort into this.

He frantically scampered around the dorms once more, making sure everything was ready and was finally interrupted by a loud thud at the door.

“Nozomuuu~” You playfully elongated his name while waiting for him to open the door.  
“Just a second Y/N!” He yelled, running to the door. He found himself stumbling and almost tripping numerous times, containing the amount of excitement he held proved to be too much of a task for him at this current moment.

The door finally opened to reveal your treasured friend, standing there with a bright expression.  
“Wow, you look great today, did you do something with your hair?” You inquired curiously, noticing how his hair looked much fluffier than usual yet keeping his signature look with his bangs pinned up.  
“Yup! I can’t believe you noticed,” he eagerly replied, “I tried a new hair care routine,” he lied, not wanting to embarrass himself with how he’d been trying to come up with a new hairstyle to impress you, but only succeeded in making it more voluptuous.   
“Well it looks great, I’m glad you found something that works for you,” You smiled at him.  
“You look lovely today too! You’re glowing!” he countered. In truth, he always thought you looked beautiful regardless but he couldn’t pass up on the chance to compliment you.   
“Oh, I do? Thank you! I’ve been sleeping better lately so I guess it’s physically manifesting,” you cheered, patting your cheeks softly.

“That’s so great,” he smiled sweetly. He’s been so busy engaging in idol chit chat and your stunning looks that he hadn’t noticed that you’re still standing at the door. “Oh, I’m sorry, come in,” he moved away from the door allowing you to pass and enter the empty dorms.   
“Thank you. So, everyone was really okay with letting us have our gaming session here?” you questioned curiously. Nozomu had promised he’d get everyone to leave so you guys could have a rowdy session without disturbing everyone too much, but you didn’t think he’d be able to do it so soon. You did feel a little bad that he had to kick everyone out for your twos sake but the both of you really do go all out when it comes to playing games and you feed off one another’s energy, making you both one loud and excitable force to be reckoned with.

“Yeah everyone had plans today so it wasn’t any trouble at all,” he fibbed once more. He’d begged the others for days to let you two be alone here, they only agreed in the end because Mori explained that he wanted to confess to you. The remaining SOARA members were amazingly supportive after learning it was incredibly important to him and arranged something immediately. The biggest issue they faced was Sora, he had a lot of composition work to do but with the permission of Growth, he went to work alongside Mamoru.

“That’s great, I wouldn’t want to bother anyone,” you announced.  
“Don’t be silly, we all love you,” He reassured sweetly, patting you on the shoulder.  
“I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant it would be very rude to have everyone leave for my sake,” You hastily corrected, negativity certainly wasn’t your intention.  
Nozomu chuckled, giving you a sweet and reassuring smile, “For our sake. I’m just as bad as you are so you don’t need to worry about it,”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” You giggled, “Let’s start then!”

“All right!” Nozomu lead you to the kitchen and gestured to the counter tops with his hand “We have plenty of food to keep us going through the day, so help yourself whenever you get hungry and everyone will be out until 9. I hope you enjoy the food, me, Mori and Ren spent all day cooking in preparation and I guess I got a little ahead of myself and cooked way more than we really needed but nevermind…” he rambled.  
“Really, you guys made all this? Why did do all this?” You wondered, your eyes brimming with gratefulness.  
“Well I had to make sure we had the greatest gaming session in history! What kind of charismatic bassist would I be if I couldn’t even do that!” He yelled proudly and enthusiastically, bringing his fist to his chest.  
“Thank you so much! It already is and we haven’t even started yet,” You cheered.  
Nozomu nodded once more and led you to his room where he had everything set up, there were two TVs side by side each connected to a variety of consoles, a pile of blankets, two bean bags and he’d even cleaned his room. You’d only seen his room tidy so it wasn’t impressive to you, the rest of SOARA on the other hand praised him greatly for this achievement.  
“After you, my lady,” He bowed slightly and gestured to the bean bags with both his arms.

Following his lead, you swiftly and softly placed yourself upon the blue bean bag. He didn’t need to ask what you’d play together since your online matches always started with a long Overwatch session.   
He dramatically dropped to his knee and offered you controller, as if he was proposing to you. “Your weapon, huntress,”   
“Why thank you, my companioning knight,” You played along, graciously accepting the controller with a small seated bow.  
You laughed in unison as he turned all the electronics on and he energetically threw himself on the bean bag beside you.

You had a brilliant chemistry in real life and it was very well represented in game. Nozomu had grown fond of playing the zippy poster girl Tracer and you had found yourself rather attached to the omnic monk Zenyatta, they made for a fearsome team in game and you both had incredible skill to back it up.   
The latest thing you’d been doing together is competitive mode, you were both highly ranked and only played together.

Entering your fist match of the day, you fell into your standard routine of pairing your favourite chosen heroes.   
Nozomu took the lead in battle and paired with your buffs, the two of you dominated the enemy team and scored an easy victory.

Once again, the two of you were in complete sync, you flew up from your bean bags and let out a loud scream.  
“Another win! Good job Nozomu, you tore through that enemy team like they were paper!” You congratulated, taking his hands in yours and jumping up and down excitedly.  
Your charismatic crush mimicked your actions, gripping your hands tightly and jumping alongside you “Thank you, but you were on fire all game! I would have been nothing without you!”

You continued to play a good number of competitive games, scoring mostly victories which all ended in the same response, cheers and compliments.  
“Hey Y/N, we’re both pretty good so how about we have 1v1 match? And whoever loses has to do whatever the winner says?” Nozomu bribed.  
“That sounds like fun, but I won’t lose. I hope you’re ready to do as I say,” You teased, sticking your tongue out and gently nudging your shoulder with his.  
“I like that confidence, you’re on! I won’t go easy on you just because you’re my support player,” He joked, returning the action of sticking his tongue out.

You decided between a best of three random match, it’d be quick and fair that way.

You let out a cute but menacing laugh as the first hero that was decided was none other than your favourite hero Zenyatta.  
Nozomu glanced sweetly at you, he wouldn’t dare say anything but he thought your excitement over games was truly the most adorable thing ever, the way your face lit up made his heart flutter.

The match begun and you swiftly won, dominating him in a matter of seconds; he didn’t even get an opportunity to damage you.   
A mighty victory scream left your lips as you cheered once again “I’m not trying to brag I swear, I’m just ecstatic about winning!”  
“Nicely done, I didn’t think I’d win this one but I thought I’d at least last a little longer,” He praised, genuinely in awe of your impressive skills.

The second match followed, offering up Nozomu’s favourite hero this time. You gave him a helpless glance as he smirked confidently at you.   
The pair of you zipped around the map in a frantic battle of skills, it was an even match up but in the end Nozomu managed to rain victorious.

“Congratulations! Not that I doubted you would win this round,” you congratulated.  
He let out a huge cheer and ruffled your hair excitedly “You did well yourself Y/N, you gave me quite the challenge, I thought I might lose there for a moment, but goodness I’m glad I managed to defend my title,”  
The top of your head felt warm from where he’d touched it and you unconsciously placed your hands in the same spot, as if it would keep the sensation there.  
“I’m so sorry, I got a little excited, I shouldn’t have done that,” He dropped to the floor dramatically to apologize.  
A slight blush appeared across your face as you awkwardly stumbled out your words, “It’s okay Nozomu, I liked it,” realization struck you and you quickly changed the subject, “let’s play the final round,”

The final round had you both playing as sniper, something neither of you were hugely confident in but not awful at either, so it was a fair match up for your score settling battle.  
This fight had you both dancing around in a flurry of bullets until finally, Nozomu managed to land the finishing blow.

“No! It was so close!” You pouted, folding your arms.  
“You did so well but sadly no one can beat super Nozomu!” He cheered loudly, like a proud child who had defended something important to them.  
“Well, what do you want? I’ll do my best to fulfil whatever you wish for,” You enthusiastically promised.  
“Ah w-well,” He stuttered and fumbled with hands “You see, you’re like the royalty the protagonists risk everything for to save in games and you’re super great- “  
“What are you talking about?” You inquired curiously.  
“Y/N, what I’m trying to say is I’m in love with you. I didn’t realize for a while but I truly do, playing games with you or seeing you is the highlight of every day. Your smile gives me butterflies and your voice comforts me. I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out. Being around you just feels so natural and enjoyable to me, it’s like we’re drawn together, you know what I mean? And well so, I wanted to ask if you’d do me the honour of accompanying me on a date?” He blurted nervously. The poor boy couldn’t even look you in the eyes the entire time, his face was a bright red and he had such a defeated look on his face. “B-but I understand if that’s too much of an ask,”

Your face responded with a blush almost as bright as his and your heart thumped aggressively, as if it would leave your body.  
“N-Nozomu,” you stuttered in response, taking a mighty breath “Well…”  
You closed the difference between yourselves and delicately placed your hands on his cheeks.  
“Nozomu, you mean everything to me… Your vibrant and positive personality gives me so much joy, I can’t even remember how I felt before I met you. You’re perfect in so many ways, I can’t believe you share these feelings but I’m incredibly happy,” You smiled brightly as your eyes glassed up.   
Nozomu once again mimicked your actions and delicately cupped your face in his hands. He smiled at you once more then leaned in and softly pressed his lips against yours. Your whole body felt as if was on fire and you promptly returned the gesture.   
This felt right, it felt natural and it was like a part of you had returned to yourself, you two in that moment shared an experience that meant everything to the other.

You didn’t need to speak to know how the other was feeling, so instead, you snuggled up under some blankets together and played games until your night came to an end.


	6. Haru x Hina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Can I ask for a Haru x Hina scenario please??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it’s okay, sorry if it’s too short or long and sorry it’s not my best ^^; It get’s to a point where I can’t bare to look at my own work anymore so I just have to post it before I delete it  
> Thank you for your request! I hope you like it :)

Hina cheerily hummed aloud, giving herself a once over in the mirror. Her dazzling olive eyes gleamed in anticipation for the day ahead of her. She’d held romantic feelings towards Haru for what seemed like an eternity; to her, he was perfect. He was beautiful, intelligent and most importantly, bursting with kindness; however, she was aware Haru viewed her as nothing more than a sibling. Regardless, she enjoyed being around him wherever possible.

“Hina, I came to pick you up,” Haru’s silken statement could be heard from outside, following a gentle knock.  
She skipped to the door and promptly left, feeling giddy at Haru’s kind decision to meet her.  
The duo had previously agreed on picnic so naturally, he effortlessly held a large basket by his side.  
“Thank you for fetching me,” she bowed graciously.  
“It’s my pleasure, it seems only right to escort a lady to her destination,” He smiled sweetly, feigning a return bow.

The pair strolled to a nearby park, it was a small and secluded area so it was often serene and would allow them to enjoy the beautiful day. Joyous birds were chirping, the sun was shining brilliantly; radiating an intense heat and an ethereal breeze harmonized the blazing temperature.

Haru had spotted an adequately shaded spot under a tiny cluster of blooming trees, it’d be the perfect place to set up; allowing them to remain protected from the harsh sun rays.  
“This looks like the perfect spot,” Haru modestly grinned.   
He laid the blanket over the near flat grass and smoothed out every bump, ensuring the surface was completely even. He took his place on the blanket and with a gentle smile, motioned for Hina to sit beside him.

The pair emptied the basket’s contents and set them on upon their woodland dining area. Haru had taken the time to prepare some food of his own as well as purchase some sweets for this little outing; he’d also packed some books for some light reading, it’d become a recent habit for them to read alongside one another.  
“I purchased the sweets from the store but I prepared the rest myself, I hope you enjoy them,” Haru bashfully scratched his head.  
“Thank you very much, I’m sure everything you’ve made will be delightful,” Hina wholeheartedly complimented.

They ate peacefully under the trees, basking in the day’s warmth and relishing nature’s unique and pleasant sounds. Their bond is exceptional, allowing them to enjoy each other’s company even in silence.

Hina was unconsciously starting at Haru, her gaze was drawn by his sandy hair swaying in the breeze. She really admired how beautiful he is, his features were delicate and captured his kindness in its entirety.

On the contrary, Haru found himself admiring Hina; she was a true maiden. She had a presence that allowed Haru to feel secure at all times, and her alluring eyes that truly captivated his heart.

“This is really good Haru! You really made this all yourself?” Hina gasped. The vast number of snacks were well prepared, his delicate touch had made all the difference.  
“Yup, Aoi gave me some advice and I did the rest myself, I’m glad you like it,” Haru exhaled in relief. He rummaged through the basket once more and revealed two books “I brought that book along that you’ve been enjoying. It may not be exciting but I was hoping we could read together under the blankets and if you’d like, perhaps we could stargaze once nightfall arrives?”   
“That would be perfect,” Hina grinned enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling.  
Haru unloaded the basket once more, pulling out two blankets; he handed one to Hina and kept one for himself. They wrapped themselves in their blankets as if in their own cosy cocoons and shyly shuffled beside one another, reading their chosen books.

An hour later, Hina found herself cradling Haru’s head in her lap. The gentle giant had fallen asleep so Hina had done her best maximize his comfort. She peered over his face and studied the relaxed expression it held, ‘He looks so peaceful, I’m glad to see him in such a tranquil state’ she smiled to herself.

Hina delicately stroked his hair for a few hours until nightfall had arrived. Silver stars permeated the clear sky and the moon’s luminosity provided a feeling of safety.   
Haru finally woke up and jarred upright.  
“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry Hina! I’ve been asleep for so long, and on you at that,” Haru frantically apologized.  
“It’s okay,” Hina smiled.  
“No it’s not okay, I shouldn’t act so careless in front of someone I love!” Haru blurted.  
Realization struck him and his fell to the floor.  
“I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you in a much more effective way but it looks like I messed that up too,” Haru sulked. Heat had made its way to his face due to colossal error he had made, this wasn’t at all how intended for the day to go and messing up the confession didn’t help. ‘How could someone destroy something as simple as this?’ he mentally complained.  
It took a small number of seconds for Hina to process what he said, ‘he liked her?’. In her mind, her opportunity had never existed.

Her face glowed a bright red, she brought her hands to her face to hide her embarrassment and the huge smile she had produced.   
“Please forgive me for ruining your day,” Haru bowed apologetically.  
“Haru,” she spoke softly, removing her hands from her face and instead softly cupped his “I love you too!” She sheepishly pressed her lips against his, seeing the usually composed man in such a flustered state gave her the confidence to do so.  
Haru placed his hands on Hina’s; welcoming the sudden affection and returning it with passion.

“I didn’t realize you felt that way, I thought you only saw me as a sibling so I never attempted to fight for you,” Hina spoke with regret “But I love you, I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you,” she continued proudly.  
“I’m so glad, I love you too Hina,” Haru tenderly pet her head.  
“Can we still stargaze together?” She questioned with hope.  
“Of course,” He smiled.

The pair laid with their heads side by side and had their feet at the opposite end, they looked up at the endless sky hand in hand and studied the stars until it got late.


	7. HC- Soshi x reader fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Yo! Can I request a fluff HC with Soshi? Make it really really fluffy xD!!!"

-Soshi usually initiates affection by putting his arm around your shoulder and pulling you close, from there he’ll give you a quick kiss on your cheek

-It usually takes you by surprise and he enjoys your reactions, especially if/when you get flustered or embarrassed. He finds it adorable

-if you’re not in an affection giving mood, he’ll pick up on it right away and will give you one last quick peck before taking his arm off you

-However, if you are in an affectionate mood, it usually becomes a small battle of affection

-You’ll return any and all kisses he gives you

-He’ll kiss your cheek multiple times

-Then he’ll kiss your forehead, followed by your nose.

-He always keeps his eyes open for nose kisses because he likes to watch your expression

-Afterwards, he’d move onto your thumbs and fingertips. He’d peck each and every one since it usually makes you laugh. And to him, your laugh was golden

-To finish off, he’d places kisses on your hands, up your arms and a final loving kiss on your lips

-if you still hadn’t declared him the winner, then he’d sit you on his lap, wrap his arms around your waist and peck your shoulder, neck and cheek until you finally admitted defeat. Soshi never lost and a smug but proud grin would surface every time without fail

-And finally, he’d rest his chin in your neck and remain cuddled with you until either of you fell asleep or had to stop for any reason


	8. HC- SOARA playing Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "You wrote about Nozomu and S/O playing Overwatch together, do you think I could ask for headcanons on what Overwatch heroes the members of SOARA would play and why? Thank you!"

Nozomu:  
-As I said in the scenario, I think tracer would be a good fit for him ^.^  
-They’re both very lively and energetic  
-She’s very in your face and has an aggressive play style which I think is appropriate for him. He definitely seems the type who would want to jump straight into action and rip through a team  
-Not to mention they’re both loud, lovable, positive and bring a great atmosphere with them

Sora:  
-I chose Reinhardt for Sora  
-Reinhardt is a strong, reliable and a competent tank. I feel tanks make the best leaders so it would suit Sora I think  
-Protecting and leading his team, but Reinhardt can also go crazy and have a fun time getting eliminations which I think would be good for Sora since he too is energetic  
-and of course with Reinhardt’s ultimate ability, it pairs up really well with other heroes for team wipe potential. Kind of like how Sora writes a song and together the group make a team, am I right? :P

Mori:  
-I feel Mori would be a support player, and most probably Mercy  
-They’re both literal angels who focus on supporting their team  
-Mercy is more focused to solely supporting a team, and more so in healing, whereas other supports have more of a balance between different variations of support and being able to protect themselves more effectively, and I feel thats more Mori. He’s a soft and peaceful boy so he doesn’t need to fight   
-Mercy can be quite weak if she’s by herself which I find is kind of similar to how Mori is sensitive and gets lonely when he’s not around the others

Soshi:  
-Soshi is quite competitive so I feel like he’d want to play an offensive role and rival Nozomu, so, I came to Pharah as my conclusion  
-They’re both very strong, mature and reliable  
-Pharah wants to make the world a better place and Soshi wants to aim for the top. Maybe their dreams aren’t too similar but they’re both very ambitious dreams. Plus, music helps a lot of people through difficult times, so that in turn is similar to making the world a better place right? :P   
-Pharah is a vital damage dealer but she definitely works more effectively with a Mercy and Reinhardt for team wipes, so those 3 would definitely combo well

Ren:  
-I chose Zenyatta!  
-They’re both young (currently they’re both the same age too I believe?) but polite and mature  
-Zenyatta is gentle little omnic, similar to Ren, but both have fire and passion in them. Allowing to Zenyatta to defend himself and also deal some damage, while in Ren’s case, pursuing his passions  
-I also like how Zenyatta is a great match up with tracer, and Ren is a great partner Nozomu. Supporting and assisting him, it’s sweet so it’s definitely a synergy I’d love to see them bring in game

 

All in all, theres some great synergy and I think they’d make a great team in game :‘3


	9. HC- Six Grav playing Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hey I saw you did a headcanon for who you thought each member of SOARA would main, I was wondering if you could do the same for the Six Gravity boys?? Thanks<3"

Hajime:  
-I think soldier 76 for Hajime  
-They’re both well respected and effective leaders who have soft spot for kids. Hajime spoils those younger than him and big, scary Solider 76 abandoned his mission and risked his life for a young girl.   
-Soldier 76 has a well rounded and balanced kit, making him shine in DPS. Hajime similarly, is also well rounded with his many skills and also excelling in his career like his Overwatch counterpart.  
-The pair have a scary side, like things done precisely and neither get carried away with their impressive achievements. They can also often be men of few words

Haru:  
-I like the idea of Ana   
-Haru is soft boy who dislikes confrontation so I’d have to put him as support, however, he’s also smart, and while intelligence doesn’t mean game skill, I feel he’d enjoy the complexities of Ana’s kit compared to the other, simpler supports.  
-They’re both loving mother’s, Ana to Pharah and Haru to six gravity. They’d use their best efforts in assisting and helping their teams  
-Ana and Soldier 76 pair up really well for a Nano + Visor combo, making them a great pair, similar to our Senior group. Haru assists Hajime frequently so I don’t think that would be any different in game either

Arata:  
-I’ve gotta go with Bastion  
-Arata is lazy so I feel like point and click simulator would be perfect for him  
-However, I really like the idea that due to Arata’s chill attitude, he’d actually have considerable mechanical skill, so he’d definitely shred the enemy team with minimal effort.  
-Though, also due to his nonchalant personality, I feel he’d rarely attempt to reposition himself or switch from Bastion’s turret mode, so he’d need a lot of support or he’d get eliminated quite easily

Aoi:  
-I think Mercy is a good pick for Aoi  
\- Similar to Haru, he’s a sweetie and another Six Gravity mother. I like to think someone as princely as Aoi would probably be fairly bad at games, so mercy would be a good start for him since she’s simple and doesn’t require as much mechanical skill as the rest (Plz don’t get offended Mercy mains, I’m one too and this is exactly why I play her hahaha)  
-Despite being simple to play, you need good awareness and game knowledge to make her shine, so I think level headed Aoi would be perfect for her  
-They’re also both beautiful, blonde angels~ But Mercy would be great support for Bastion, so Arata and Aoi could pair up well in game too

Kakeru:  
-Right, okay, hear me out…. Reaper  
-Kakeru is fun and I really think he’d enjoy playing a simple DPS  
-They’re both very self sufficient, Kakeru lived alone for a while which proves he can look after himself while Reaper has self-healing abilities while damaging enemies, invulnerability for escaping and benefits from being up close to enemies for burst damage. So Kakeru could jump right in and effectively sort himself out   
-Plus, the both have little man syndrome (Quite literally for Kakeru. You’re a perfect bean, don’t stress over it) and Reaper got pretty salty about Soldier 76 being chosen as leader instead of him. And finally, honestly my favourite reason, his deathly awful luck. I can literally see Reaper following Kakeru around as the physical embodiment of his poor luck…. Poor boy, I relate though.

Koi:  
-Without a doubt, D.va  
-This pink wouldn’t NOT fall in love with that giant pink meka. She flies, shoots missiles and looks like she’s straight out of an anime, I honestly think he’d fall in love with her.  
-The pair are extroverted and lively gamers who make friends with ease.  
-koi also has a protective side, and while D.va isnt the best tank for that, she does have her defense matrix which can nullify a good portion of ultimates if timed right and I think Koi would have that perfected to the last millisecond.R


	10. HC- SolidS as girls

Shiki:  
-He probably wouldnt notice until it’s pointed out.  
-I feel like he wouldn’t wear make-up either, it’s too much time he could utilise elsewhere.   
-He would actually be a really cute girl and definitely look younger than his age  
-He’d wear casual and comfy clothes but with an element of formal: jeans, half sleeved blazer and a cute bowed blouse~ Something in that area  
-Shiki would be the first one to touch his own chest, strictly out of curiosity. He’d be intrigued that woman walk around with such heavy and inconvenient fat deposits attached to their chests without batting an eyelid. Of course they would, they’ve had them for a long time, they don’t just wake-up with a full sized chest, but he still finds it impressive

Tsubasa:  
-You would hear him screaming everyone's names the second he wakes  
-He would be bursting with confidence, admiring himself in the mirror frequently  
-Tsubasa would try ANYTHING: make-up, nails, hair etc. He’d be the most likely to get intimate with a male   
-He would be the type to wear stuff that would compliment his new figure, I feel he’d have AMAZING legs so he’d go for a fairly short dress that hugged his waist nicely  
-He wastes no time getting into heals and doing his own make-up, he’s enjoying every second of it. After he’s got himself ready, he’d strut around the dorms and fish for compliments from the others. I’ll give credit where it’s due, he didn’t do the best make-up but it was still pretty decent

Rikka:  
-It’s not much of a surprise but he’d be the prettiest, “You don’t look that different yet you look stunning”  
-He’d also have a talent for these womanly things: hair, make-up, nails, what clothes fit what shape, colour matching, bras. You name it, this boy will have the answer.  
-He’d be asked for help with any minor, unfamiliar task by Shiki and Dai  
-Rikka would definitely be the type to wear long, elegant dresses with fancy hairdos to match and no doubt he’d wear the biggest heels  
-Rikka would really enjoy his time as a woman, he’s perfectly content with being a man but I think he’d miss it from time to time, though probably more for the experience with the group and being able to take part in different forms of mothering, such a sweet pea~

Dai:  
-He would be super embarrassed, honestly I don’t think he’d even be able to look at himself properly.  
-He’d be the type to wear cute, oversized jumpers, solely to hide himself though.  
-Somebody help this angel with his bra before he hurts himself. He doesn’t want to look down but he really wants to get this contraption on. Mother Rikka would have to come help him. “These are so uncomfortable, how do women wear them?”  
-honestly though, I think Dai would have the biggest chest, and it would indeed be a big chest  
-He would be CLUMSY, he knows how to navigate his own body but he greatly underestimates his new chest, he knocks EVERYTHING. This man is a disaster, between his embarrassment, lack of knowledge in womanly things and his body. Out of everyone, he learns the most from this experience.

Group:  
-Shopping, a girly sleep over with face masks, make-overs etc demanded by tsubasa  
-They MUST have a spar day, mumma Rikka insists for everyone’s health  
-“Shiki, you’re a woman, please stop working for two seconds and just enjoy this strange twist of fate”  
-“Should we start up a female counterpart unit and call it ZolidS?”


	11. HC - Procellarum dates w/ reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "hey, hope you're well? :3 Can I request head cannons on how the procellarum boys would act on a date with the reader/where the would take them <3"

Shun:   
-This man can definitely be extreme at times, and this is one them. He’d take you for, what I call, an Ice date   
-the first time he takes you on one, he’d give you present, a beautiful coat with matching winter accessories   
-he’d lead you to a small venue, appropriate for his intentions. Now this venue has been rented and modified for this occasion. With the assistance of his magic, he’s turned it into a small winter wonderland. There’s a few ice sculptures, an ice cream bar, an ice rink and other such details.   
-it would be cooled in there preventing those things from melting, hence the gift.   
-he’d do anything you wanted, he’d make it snow in there if you asked him too and you could build snowmen or have snowball fights. If he makes it snow, he’s definitely kissing you under it too.   
-he’d bow and then lead by the hand or link arms with you as you took in the sights together, he’d serve you your ice cream too.   
-He’ll help you ice skate if you’re up to it, and if you have some skill in it, he’d dance with you while humming songs   
-after enjoying yourselves, you’d go home and cuddle together, enjoying each other’s warmth after your icy adventures. 

Kai:   
-The beach and fireworks! I hate to use the beach again since I used it for the Mizuki scenario but I think it works   
-though instead of walking and talking while waiting for the sunset, it’d be more active.   
-If you were up for it then he’d love to swim and splash around in the sea with you.   
-And build some sand castles with this man, he’d enjoy it so much with you! He’d either sit opposite you with your feet touching and the castle between you or he’d sit with you in his lap and cuddle up to while you built, occasionally helping you out.   
-Upon completion he’d praise you as his queen and offer to be your loyal night, but of course you tell him he’s already your king   
-Kai is mature and responsible but he’d definitely let himself go with you, he smiles and laughs A LOT with you   
-He chases you around too, every time he catches you he pulls you into a tight embrace and peppers you with pecks all over your face   
-And once the fireworks were on, he’d take you to the spot with the best view where you can sit together under some blankets

You:   
\- Arcades, picnic and stargazing   
-he spent all morning cooking different curries to take on your date later, he asked Yoru to help prepare some food for it too.   
-You’d start at the arcades, playing the types of games you can compete against each other in, the winner receives a compliment from the loser.   
-There’d be a lot of dance games involved too, Yoū clearly had the advantage but you won occasionally. He did go easy on you though, you were trying so hard.   
-The two of you eventually end up at a small, clear park. There’s even a huge fountain in it’s centre so naturally you run to it and decide to wish upon a coin.   
-He also makes one, he’ll swoop in and steal a kiss, declaring it had been granted. He actually wished for the two of you to be this happy forever but he’d never tell you that.   
-When you have your picnic, Yoū insists on feeding you all the curry he’s made. He put lots of effort into it and what better than to feed you himself too?   
-and finally stargazing. You’ll stay cuddled up and receive lots of kisses and pecks from him until you’re ready to leave

Yoru:   
-something fairly quiet and comfortably intimate. I love the idea of a cooking date and movies so sorry if you were hoping for something more exciting ^^;   
-Yoru is fairly timid and has his insecurities but he’s definitely developed some comfort with him, you’d see lots of soft, genuine smiles from him throughout the day.   
-he’d teach you how he cooks those specific dishes, so he’d be close to you a lot. If you needed to cut something a specific way, he’d guide your hands with his. If you got yourself dirty, he’d clean you up.   
-After you’ve finished cooking, if either of you are feeling confident enough to initiate, then you’d even feed each other a little bit during dessert. Its awkward but very enjoyable for you both.   
-You both heavily compliment each other on the work you put in, it’s sweet and fully genuine. The food definitely tastes better after all the work you’ve put in together   
-And finally, the movies. You were both worn out from your days work, so you fell asleep on each other fairly quickly, though you talk for a bit before that.   
-When everyone returned, no one had the heart to disturb you so instead they covered you both in blankets and returned to their own rooms.

Ikkun:   
-Amusement parks! He’s an energetic boy who likes to be on the move but he doesn’t want to force you to keep up with his pace, so it’s a perfect middle ground.   
-He lets you decide what things to do and what to go on, he wants you to have a good time.   
-BUT, you absolutely must do a just few things of his choosing. One of which is him winning you a teddy bear by shooting cans off a shelf. He honestly had no trouble winning it for you and he presented it to you with a huge smile. You had a teddy bear to hug when your real one wasn’t with you.   
-you hold hands for pretty much the whole day, using it signal directions each of you wished to go. It allowed you to keep up with your conversations.   
-the two of you decide to have a little competition, you hunted down the attraction that would make you feel the most nauseated, you had to repeatedly go on it until someone gave up, the loser got dinner. Iku won…. But he still got dinner for you.   
-Last but not least, the ferris wheel, that was the final thing he wanted to do. The pair of you went together during the night so once you were up high, you could look over all the lights and look up the stars. And this sweet boy would definitely give you kiss on the side of cheek upon reaching the top.

Rui:   
-He’d really just prefer to stay at home if that’s possible, but he would definitely try to make it fun for you.   
-Plus he’d really like to show you a new song he’d learnt on piano.   
-he’d get a huge supply of pudding in, and whatever your preferred food if you didn’t want that. -he’s not too good at expressing himself and he’s not too affectionate either, but he’d give you lots of head pats throughout the day and give you a few quick hugs, he really tried his hardest to be more expressive.   
-He would be comfortable enough to smile and speak up a bit more while he’s with you.   
-He’d play the new song he’d learn, perfectly and effortlessly. He’d happily play as many as you asked him too, in fact the pair of you were very happy sitting side by side as he played.   
-later, suggested by you, the pair of you built a fort out of pillows and blankets. You’d decided on this being your lair for the rest of the evening.   
-you ate your pudding under there and even watched a film. Yamato joined you both after a small while and fell asleep on Rui.   
-Neither of you could bring yourselves to wake up the cat so instead you both talked and even sang a few songs together.   
-by the time Yamato left, Rui had already fallen asleep. You couldn’t help but be smitten with how sweet he looked sleeping, so you stayed at his side for a while until you, yourself had to rest.


	12. Yoū x reader that breaks down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "May I request a scenario for Yoū who has an s/o who hates crying but has bottled lots of emotion from her past experiences and tries to hide it from him but fails? Thank you in advance! Your writing really inspires me. And I hope you’re doing ok!! I love you very much!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone please remember you are deserving of love, you are allowed to put yourself first and you should never feel bad about doing something that makes you happy. YOU ARE YOUR NUMBER PRIORITY SO PLEASE LOOK AFTER YOURSELF~!

“Ja, Ja, heisser Sommer ist Wunderbar,” You inaudibly sung. Your solo performance was disturbed by an unsuspected collision with a stranger, his items scattered to the floor beneath you.  
“Watch where you’re walking,” he grumbled with a disgustingly unfriendly look plastered across his face.  
You blinked expressionlessly at him as your emotions distorted inside you, ‘look what you’ve done now you good for nothing child’ past vicious words invaded your mind. Suppressing these thoughts, you attempted to stutter out an apology.  
“I-I’m so-”   
“Don’t just stand there you useless woman, pick up my things now!” he harshly commanded.  
‘Why can’t you do anything right?’ More haunting words lingered in the back of your mind.   
“Yes,” you weakly responded, lowering yourself to the ground. You scrambled to collect everything as quickly as humanly possible, however, due to your body trembling, you repeatedly dropped a few items.   
“Hurry it up stupid,” the man continued to pester.  
‘We shouldn’t have had another child, not when she turned out like this’ previous words were now saturating your mind, not enabling you to think clearly.

You shot up, objects clutched to your chest for security. “I’m very sorry!” You blurted, bowing and handing the man his items.   
You whirled around, preparing to hastily leave, however, you were stopped by more words from him. “Where do you think you’re going?”   
'Yoū, where are you? Please, I need help’ you internally pleaded, only to be interrupted by more paralyzing words. 'You don’t deserve to be loved, no one will ever love you’ 

“You’ve inconvenienced me, so give me a kiss,” You were brought back to the current situation.   
“E-excuse me?” You stuttered.   
“You owe me for ruining my day,” He pressed on.

'You owe me’ dreaded words you’d heard many times before. Words spoken to you by your family. Anytime you refused an instruction or request, you’d be promptly reminded that they owned you, they gave you your life, food and shelter.   
You gripped at your chest in fear, you didn’t want to kiss that man, you had Yoū. A man you had fallen heavily in love with and you’d hoped he felt the same, though your judgement was clouded by mass paranoia.   
“I don’t want to,” you meekly responded, a feeble attempt to stand up for yourself.   
The man grew tempered and took a step towards you “You don’t get a choice, you’re a useless brat. You should be lucky I’m even showing an interest,”   
'I should be lucky… He’s right, of course Yoū wouldn’t love someone as pathetic and disgusting as me’ you accepted, the cruel reality reminding you how insignificant your wretched existence truly was.   
You suppressed the huge number of emotions inside you, took a step back and declined once more “stay back, please,”   
He took another step towards you, refusing to back down “Why, are you trying to hurt me? What a selfish woman,“ 

Those words reverberated in your heart and broke what tiny and fragile spirit you had. Unable to move, the man further approached you. You closed your eyes and trembled in fear, awaiting the contact you didn’t want to experience.   
However, instead of the tainted touch you expected, there was a loud thud; you opened your eyes to see him lying on the floor.   
“How dare you treat a woman like that, especially MY woman!” Yoū yelled. His face scrunched while shaking his reddened fist. “Leave, before you receive something worse than a punch,” he demanded, lightly grabbing your wrist and dragging you to the nearby dorms.

“Why did you let him treat you like that?” He questioned angrily.   
“You hate me, don’t you?” You counter questioned. The man’s words had clawed into your heart; all the efforts you’d taken to treasure yourself had crashed and burned in mere seconds.  
“Don’t be silly, I’m angry because I love you! You’re always letting others treat you so poorly,” he put his hands on your shoulders with a face that displayed desperation.  
You bit your lip, trying to hold back all your tears and feelings “Do you really love me though? Someone this disgusting…”   
Yoū’s anger flushed away and was replaced with sorrow as his heart sank “Y/N… You’re amazing. It hurts that you feel this way, you should cherish yourself. You’ve brought me so much happiness and the rest of Procellarum absolutely adore you. I love you more than curry you know?” His words soft, in attempts to comfort you.

Sadness was something you weren’t allowed to express; crying meant you were ungrateful and spoiled. However, you couldn’t hold back much longer, your tears disobediently fell as you spoke “how can I believe that? My own family didn’t love me,”.   
“why would you say that?” He inquired, his eyes widening in disbelief.  
“Because they told me…” You began, taking a deep breath so you could form words through your tears “they told me over and over again. I was a mistake, a disaster child. I couldn’t do anything right because I’m stupid, ugly and useless. No one is going to love a person like that,” Once again, the pain from your words were visible on his face.

He pulled you into a tight, yet comforting embrace while affectionately stroking the back of your hair. He spoke in your ear softly, barely louder than a whisper “Y/N, listen to me, none of that is true,” Yoū had concluded that his actions would be more beneficial to you than talking in this moment, however, he still had to state some things. He pulled away from you, allowing him the space to delicately hold your face between his hands. He wiped away your tears, brought his face close to yours and gazed into your eyes “I won’t talk too much, but I love you more than anything in the world. Your family love you too, you’re a part of Procellarum and we all adore you immensely,” he smiled sweetly. “So please, try believing in us and look after yourself,”   
“I’ll try, I promise,” you smiled, wiping away your tears.   
“That’s good enough for me. Now, let me show you how much I love you,” he smirked, pulling you against him by the waist and placing a passionate kiss on your lips. He withdrew to see your flushed expression and chuckled “See, you’re precious,”

Learning to love yourself and accepting you’re so much more than you thought you were would prove to be a long task, but with Yoū and the rest of Procellarum supporting you, it was something you planned to put your all in.


	13. OC Request - Ensio x (OC) Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hi hi Mi-chan~! I said I’d request some of ya boys soon~ So May I have some fluff for Ensio and Kai I’m interested in the kinda relationship they have ^^ Plus can’t really say headcanons when they’re your lovely boys XD"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ASKED AND YOU SHALL BE ANSWERED~☆  
> I’m so nervous BUT SO EXCITED TOO.  
> Thank you so much for requesting my OCs, that means so much to me~ T^T *gross sobbing*  
> Phew, the first OCs works, for those of you who read, I hope you enjoy ^.^

“Honey, I’m home!” A gleeful voice chimed upon entering his home.  
Kai entered the kitchen and nonchalantly threw his car keys on the kitchen unit. He surveyed the living area, all ounces of exhaustion disappearing once he spotted his beloved.  
“You’re working late,” he continued, frowning at the man dedicated to his paperwork.  
“And you’re home late,” Ensio countered, his eyes remaining on his work. “Are you alright? I planned to call you if I hadn’t heard anything by 10,”

Kai stared expressionlessly at him, rapidly blinking a handful of times “Ensio, you realize it’s 2am right?”  
“Oh… It appears I’ve not managed my time very effectively, how careless of me,“ he stated, what would appear to be calmly to anyone else, however, Kai could sense the disappointment Ensio held against himself. Ensio temporarily halted his work and gracefully abandoned his space so he could approach Kai. “Nonetheless, are you okay?” He inquired, hints of worry scattered throughout his voice but nothing that would shatter his elegant and comforting aura. He gave him a number of frantic visual inspections while awaiting Kai’s answer.

“I’m fine. We had late sessions booked today but everyone wanted to go out for drinks afterwards and couldn’t decide upon a designated driver, so I offered my assistance… I just didn’t think we’d be out so late,” Kai explained, an exasperated sigh filled the air as glanced sorrowfully at the clock. “But darling, where are the kids? And why are you still working?” He playfully questioned. Kai enveloped his shorter counterpart by the shoulders. Tenderly, he tenderly caressed Ensio’s hair and simultaneously concealed his face in his companions neck.

Ensio smiled agreeably at the compassionate embrace and in return, tugged him closer by his waist. “Eru and Hikari are in their rooms, I’d imagine they’re still awake. As for me, I have to get this paperwork finished for Monday,” he attempted to cut the connection early but found himself denied by Kai’s gentle yet unbreakable clasp.  
“I understand you need to get it finished but it’s only Friday, take a break, you always overwork yourself,” came his muffled and concerned response.  
“I can’t, I have work tomorrow and there’s a high probability I’ll be given more paperwork,” Ensio attempted to free himself once more, again being declined as Kai desperately latched tighter to him. Feeling Kai’s warm breath against his neck urged him to surrender to his boyfriend’s protective embrace. He’d ferociously fought against the intense tiredness that had consumed his body for hours now, however, he couldn’t give in, not yet.

“Work tomorrow?! You need to be resting if you’ve got another full day. You won’t even get 5 hours sleep Ensio… You can’t keep doing this,” Kai sulked, monitoring Ensio’s health more than he himself. Ensio has a bad habit of overworking and this week had been particularly awful, it was truly a miracle if he’d obtained more than 4 hours sleep.

“I know, I know… I’ll sleep early tomorrow night and catch up on Sunday, okay? But for now I really must finish this,” he persistently protested, finally succeeding in shattering the connection he sincerely wished to indulge in.

Kai pouted and crossed his arms, practically begging the following lines. “Fine… but can you at least take a break with me darling?”   
“Alright, anything for you my prince,” he playfully gave in, a tired smirk gracing his face. He didn’t have the heart to decline his pleas any longer, more so when he held such a desperate expression.

Kai’s face illuminated at Ensio’s surprising agreement. He’d asked the same question every night this week, however his efforts were in vain as Ensio politely declined.  
“Did you eat while you were out? I know you said you were working late tonight so I didn’t prepare you anything under the assumption you’d have dinner on your own terms. If not I can prepare you something now?” Ensio doted, his compassion for his family seeping from him.  
“Ensio will you just sit down and relax please?” He asserted with a soft but dominant voice. “Yes I ate,” He reached out and grasped Ensio’s hands in his own, gently pulling him to the sofa alongside himself.

Ensio chose to sit majestically upright which resulted in a tiny scolding from Kai.  
"Don’t be silly, you need to actually relax or there’s no point.” His eyes were teeming with concern despite the harsh expression he was attempting to display. “Plus, how am I supposed to cuddle up to you?” He added after a small pause.  
Ensio lightly chuckled “Sorry, I’ve been so busy lately, I’ve not given you the love you deserve,”. He raised his legs and positioned them length ways along the sofa, keeping them parted to allow Kai to sit between them and revel in Ensio’s exotic touch. “Here, my prince,” he dragged Kai into him, firmly encasing by the waist with his arms for a second time; belatedly granting Kai’s desire.

Ensio tentatively brought his lips to Kai’s skin and placed a delicate yet lingering kiss on his cheek, ensuingly resting his head on his companion’s shoulder. Kai clutched Ensio’s hands with one hand, permitting the other to explore his partner’s silky hair. Having his arm suspended in the air to play with Ensio’s hair was rather uncomfortable, however, he found immense pleasure within this subtle act of affection so he wouldn’t allow such a small inconvenience to interrupt this.

“It’s funny that you call me prince, when you’re the most regal one of the group,” kai chuckled, twirling a gathering of Ensio’s hair until it slipped through his fingers.  
“Is that so? Well, you’re my prince,” he hummed in response, placing another lasting kiss at the base of his neck.

“Disgusting.” Hikari scoffed through his scowl. “That’s my appetite ruined.”  
“Hey, hey, don’t be so mea~n, Hikari. Ensio’s been working so hard for us, let him enjoy being with Kai. They su~per duper deserve it,” Eru boisterously defended, childishly dragging out some of his words.  
“Whatever.” Hikari strutted across the kitchen, blanking the happy couple and targeted the fridge. Eru trailed behind him with his arms extended from his side, twirling on the spot when arriving at their destination. They fetched their required beverages and swiftly exited.  
“Good night,” Eru brightly grinned, closing the previously opened door behind him.  
“Hikari, that was a nicer comment than I thought you’d say, well done,” Eru’s bubbly praise could still be heard as they marched back to their rooms.  
“Touch my face again and I’ll end you.” Came Hikari’s barely audible yet hostile threat.  
The duo laughed in unison, a smile long remaining on Ensio’s face.

After confirming the pair had left, Kai flicked on the TV and promptly put on the first appealing show he found “I hope you don’t mind watching this,” He had intentionally chosen something to relax his overworked partner.  
“You know I adore cooking programs,” Ensio’s tired eyes began to gleam as he watched intensely; not that Kai could see that, however, he could detect the minor excitement buried in his calm voice that others would be oblivious to.

An amused giggle escaped Kai’s lips “You’re adorable,”  
“It’s wonderful to know I appeal to you” Ensio responded, his eyes glancing to the man caged within his loving arms.  
“More than you could imagine,” he chuckled to himself.

A small quantity of minutes later Kai felt Ensio’s head softly drop on his shoulder.  
“Did you fall asleep already?“ He questioned, fully aware of the answer.  
As planned, having Ensio relax for a mere second put him straight to sleep.

Kai cautiously escaped from his resting partner’s grip, ensuring he’d remain sleeping.  
Kai put faith in his strength and Ensio’s tendency to sleep heavily; he delicately snaked his arms beneath his beloved and cradled him adjacent to his chest.  
He silently scrambled to Ensio’s room, safeguarding the defenceless man from collisions with the doorway.

Ensio was leisurely lowered to the comfort of his bed and securely tucked in. It was a relieving sight, Ensio’s beautiful but tired self finally being enveloped in rest.   
“You need to look after yourself more Ensio… I know you work hard to look after us but how are you supposed to do that if you don’t look after yourself,” Kai mumbled to himself, his eyes darting to the final issue at hand.

Ensio had clutched Kai’s hand in his own, preventing him from leaving. He smirked to himself and attentively crawled in next to Ensio; He placed a delicate and loving kiss on Ensio’s forehead before conclusively embracing him once more. "Sleep well, my love.”


	14. HC - Issei x Read birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one wasn't a request as such, but a V small gift for someone I adore <3

-He’d fetch you so you could take a stroll together before arriving at the Quell dorms.

-Issei would arrive with flowers, the most vibrant ones he can find. This angel wants to do anything that’ll please you.

-He’d take you along the river that shimmers under the sky no matter the weather, it’s both alluring and relaxing.

-He’d possibly take your hand in his depending on how comfortable you are with one another. If he does grasp your hand, it would be with delicacy, ensuring he doesn’t somehow injure you.

-It also grants the other members time to prepare your tiny celebration, nothing extravagant, simply a sweet ‘family’ gathering.

-They’d have some adorable balloons picked out by Issei and Ichiru. Shu and Eichi were in charge of decorations, there were some colourful banners and active party poppers awaiting your arrival.

-Issei insisted on assisting Shu bake your birthday cake, while Ichiru offered his assistance to Eichi on cooking various other foods for you.

-Upon completion of the cake, Shu set the icing for the cake’s base and allowing Issei and Ichiru to decorate it as they pleased. Shu then swapped to help Eichi.

-There were a small number of gifts on the table for you, the other units left you some too. Once you’d arrived, Ichiru handed you his gift, insisting that you opened his first.

-Following Ichiru’s, you’d open the rest, leaving Issei’s for last, once again recommended by Ichiru.

-Issei presented you with the most stunning piece of jewellery he could find, though it still doesn’t shine as brightly as you did to him.

-Lunch would shortly follow, where you got to enjoy all the wonderful treats that were cooked, Eichi would waste no time in praising the efforts put in by the twins.

-And of course the cake followed immediately after that.

-You can assume that was the most spectacular birthday serenade you’d ever heard.

-Once all was cleared up, Shu and Eichi took a trip out to gather ingredients for dinner, it was of course your choice.

-You and Issei sat together, leaning your heads on one another while Ichiru sat beside Issei, leaving a small gap between them both.

-The three of you would watch movies, play games or whatever else you desired to do until dinner.

-Issei would insist on walking you home afterwards, but if it was too late Ichiru and Eichi would tag along for safety while Shu remained home to clear up.

-Your gentle bodyguards would remain back a little so you and Issei could say goodbye.

-Issei would summon up all his courage to part ways after a lasting serene peck


	15. HC - SolidS survival game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: " it may be reaaaally weird gory but... how would react and act SolidS members if they were forced to play to a survival game with other people and where they have to kill each other ?"  
> WARNING FOR VIOLENCE AND DEATH

Shiki  
-Takes a second to process it, but accepts the truth right away  
-He asks lots of questions, he’s mostly curious as to why this is happening  
-He’s the calmest of the group, though still anxious  
-Is uncertain of what to do, he wants everyone to make it out alive  
-Tries formulating solutions  
-Proposes the group works together up until they end where they fairly play the game between themselves. They agree  
-Shiki is the first one to kill someone. He doesn’t actively seek out target but rather defends the group from attacks  
-After that, he has the easiest time taking lives, however it still pains him a great amount  
-Is originally the only one to actively seek out targets, he’s essentially the hunter of the group  
-He’ll use any weapon he comes across, progressively upgrading as he goes along.   
-The weapon he settles with is a sword. Due to his idol career, he has a tremendous amount of stamina, permitting him to dodge incoming attacks and swiftly deal a fatal blow  
-Doesn’t enjoy it at all. He appears calm and focused but every death weighs heavier and the atrocious acts he’s committed have been branded into his mind

Tsubasa  
-manic laughing  
-Thinks it’s the top joke he’s heard in a while  
-his face harshly drops from glee to sheer horror after accepting it’s no joke  
-Visibly the most flustered- screaming, flapping his arms, panicked breaths  
-Repeatedly questions the other members about what to do  
-It takes Tsubasa a little bit of time to be able to kill someone  
-he first kills someone when an attempt on Shiki’s life was made, he couldn’t let Shiki die… At least not yet  
-Continues to be loud. Hysterical sobbing after taking a life  
-Ends becoming too much for Tsubasa, leading him to lose himself  
-He begins seeking out targets after that and ruthlessly slaughtering them. This poor boy’s mind just couldn’t handle the burden and his mentality fractured  
-Uses an axe, he couldn’t find anything better but as long as he applied enough force, the job would be swift  
-Following his shattered mind frame, he’d end up striking his targets multiple times, resulting in him being saturated in blood

Rikka  
-Nervous chuckling  
-“This is a rather tasteless joke”  
-He’s absolutely mortified, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone, much less kill anyone  
-Glances around to process his member’s reactions  
-He gets depressed as opposed to scared  
-Is the last to kill someone besides Dai   
-He only kills someone in self defence and for the protection of others  
-Doesn’t utter a word after doing so, silently weeps through lifeless eyes  
-Protects Dai to the best of his abilities since he refuses to kill  
-He wants to avoid inflicting anymore suffering than necessary and is too gentle for anything overly gruesome, thankfully for him, he managed to find a gun.   
-this allowed his self defence murders to be brief shots through his opponents heads  
-He felt an extreme amount of pain and guilt every time he took a life but his resolve to protect the others was aggressively more overbearing

Dai  
-Loudly scoffs  
-Thinks this prank is ridiculous and something arranged by Tsubasa  
-Complete silence when learning the truth  
-His face goes pale and displays the most shock: wide eyes, mouth open  
-Is probably the most terrified on the inside  
-Refuses to take another life  
-until Rikka is stricken the ground in attempts of protecting him. Rikka was seconds from receiving a large knife through his neck.   
-That’s where Dai killed first and only target in an adrenaline fuelled panic. He tackled the man looming over Rikka to the ground, ripping the knife from his hands and plunging it through his targets neck.  
-He’s in complete shock, staring at his trembling, blood drenched hands as the knife falls to the ground  
-He was traumatised by his own actions and refused to kill again  
-instead he assisted the group to the best of his abilities, being their shot caller and such.

The outcome  
-The four are finally the last ones remaining and after confirming there’s no other way out, they get ready to fairly end things  
-Rikka steps away from them, whipping out his gun and pressing it against his own head  
-“I can’t live with what crimes I’ve committed here today, nor can I take the life from either of you… I love you all.”   
-Will smile softly through silent tears before ending his own life  
-They’re all teary wrecks with Tsubasa screeching Rikka’s name  
-The trio remain still for a few minutes, all hesitant about what to do  
-finally Shiki makes the first move, he’s aware Tsubasa’s mind is much too broken for him to live on averagely, so he grants Tsubasa a quick death  
-Shiki sits with him for a few moments whispering apologies as he bleeds out   
-“Dai, your death count is far lower than mine. I’ve taken too many lives to walk away freely.”   
-He also ends his own life, leaving Dai surrounded by the corpses of his beloved  
-Dai didn’t even get the chance to process what had happened until minutes afterwards


	16. Mizuki Birthday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't a request per se, but it was asked of me from the mods of another tumblr I was a part of

“It appears she’s coming,” Tsubaki hummed, surveying the dorm room and her fellow Seleas members; observing everyone’s ecstatic stances while awaiting Mizuki’s arrival.

It wasn’t a surprise party as such, but Mizuki’s delightful companions had been eagerly awaiting her return so they could celebrate. The room had been vibrantly decorated with banners, balloons, sparkles; you name it. In addition to the decorations, a small yet elegant tea party had been arranged. Various types of tea had been purchased and imported, alongside a spectacular cake prepared by Akane.

Just as Tsubaki had declared, Mizuki promptly entered the dorm; her joyous mood clearly displayed upon her face.

“Welcome home, Mizuki,” Akane greeted with a gentle smile.

“Happy birthday to our big sister,” Reina chimed, thrusting an open palm in the air with tremendous energy.

“Happy birthday!” The remaining members cheered, activating party poppers in unison.

A flurry of multicolored confetti launched up high before gradually descending. A vast majority of papered snow set along the floor, similar to that of a blanket while the remaining confetti clung to Mizuki. Miniscule scraps of colour littered throughout Mizuki’s azure hair and her clothing.

Mizuki chuckled, brushing away the pieces that so desperately stuck to her clothing “Thank you very much,”

“Should we do the cake?” Matsuri unintentionally questioned with a blunt tone, adding a smile to assure she didn’t come across too coldly.

“Yes, let’s sing for my wonderful partner!” Yuno petitioned, clapping her hands together with a bright grin.

“Fufufu, seems you’re full of energy today,” Tsubaki stated, eyes glancing in Yuno’s direction.

“Of course! Mizuki gained another level, it’s exciting,” she responded, flashing a smile to her fellow senior.

Akane giggles to herself, highly entertained by Yuno’s and Reina’s exceptional rowdiness for Mizuki’s celebration. She headed towards the table that perched the cake with Reina enthusiastically skipping behind and Matsuri freely plodding along after her.

Akane delicately lines the candles upon the cake, ensuring none of her fine detail is destroyed, leaving Matsuri to cautiously light the candles.

Reina had pleaded prior to the day for her to be the one who carries the cake, no objections from the others permitted her to fulfill her request and slowly pace towards Mizuki.

In perfect synchronization and harmony, the five Seleas members serenaded Mizuki with a birthday song. She took the opportunity to study the merry faces of the girls she had come to adore so much, self indulging in the warmth she felt by being surrounded by those who are most precious to her.

“Don’t forget to make a wish,” Reina promoted, sturdily holding the cake beneath Mizuki.

With a swift and delicate exhale through Mizuki’s smile, the small but fierce flames were eradicated.

Through the group’s sudden applause and cheers, Akane inquired “What did you wish for?”

“For my lovely Yuno to be the one who feeds me cake,” Mizuki responded, a charming grin gracefully accompanying the playful look in her eyes.

“Huh!? F-feed you?” Yuno stammered, a deep crimson dusting her once pale cheeks as her eyes widened in surprise. She fiddled with her hands before glancing in Mizuki’s direction, unable to maintain eye contact when Mizuki had such a devious look plastered across her face. “Well, I suppose if it’s your birthday wish…”

Mizuki brought a hand to her mouth and snickered “You’re truly a kind girl, however, it was merely a jest,” She closed her eyes and offered her a seemingly innocent smile to compensate.

“Hmm, seems she was really going to do it,” Tsubaki teased with a smirk, attentively running her hands through her smooth and snowy hair.

Reina giggled in the background, playfully poking Yuno’s sides “You’re so cute!”

“Seeing my darling partner so flustered is already a delightful gift,” Mizuki smiled in victory, mockingly slapping Yuno’s arm.

“Can we cut the cake now?” Matsuri curiously questioned, her eyes had been fixated on the cake with a stunningly prominent gleam since it’s debut.

Akane giggled sweetly from the table, alongside Reina who had already returned the cake to it’s previous location. “I’m on it, can you bring me some plates please?” She hummed, delicately slicing the cake with precision.

“Of course,” Matsuri nodded in response, pacing through the kitchen and returning with requested objects.

“I’ll prepare the tea, any preference?” Tsubaki questioned, shooting a glance in Mizuki’s direction.

“Green would be perfect, thank you,” she smiled, gracefully claiming her place at the table.

The tea and cake was swiftly prepared and distributed amongst the members of Seleas. The beautiful group of girls raised their cups in unison with peachy smiles bestowed upon their faces and gleeful silken voices, there was a final cheer “Happy birthday, Mizuki!”


	17. HC - Kensuke x fan reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "HI YOUR YOŪ REQUEST TOUCHED MY HEART T.T YOU’RE SO AMAZING If it’s ok with you, may I now request a fan s/o x Kensuke?? Thank you!!!"

-He finds himself a little embarrassed by your love for his and the rest of Growth’s work yet ecstatic   
-Kensuke will aim to bring you a small, commemorative gift from each performance  
-He’ll enjoy teaching his s/o the group dance numbers and other small things  
-Will sing for them whenever possible   
-He’ll even cheer and fangirl with them  
-Though he has clear boundaries between work and his s/o. For example, he won’t give his s/o work previews etc.  
-He separates work time and s/o rather effectively, however, he often gets carried away with his s/o.  
-Kensuke talks excitedly about new work and projects that he receives while avoiding details for his s/o.  
-Depending on whether the relationship is public or not; He’ll either be protective around his s/o, clutching their hand wherever possible or he’ll smile and wave whilst observing from a distance.  
-Gets s/o backstage tickets whenever possible.


	18. SolidS at the beach, Tsubasa loses his bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Since you already think about a swap gender scenario, can my other scenario's theme be funny (and wtf, maybe ?)? I leave you the rest~"

“Uwaa, I’m glad the weather is nice today, it’s been a while since our last beach trip,” Tsubasa cheered with a small grin, his eyes mimicking the gleam that had been bestowed upon the ocean’s surface.   
Rikka hummed in agreement “the weather is rather wonderful today, I’m sure our day will be just as wonderful,”   
The surface of the beach was occupied with numerous people, however, there was still ample space, allowing the members to set up in a location that’s both spacious and unpopulated.   
Without consideration for the others, Tsubasa sprinted to the ocean, tugging his childhood friend behind him and plunging into the infinite cerulean spanned out before them. The chilled liquid gave Tsubasa the instant relief he desired from the blazing heat that dominated the atmosphere.   
“Don’t pull me into your stupidity,” Dai complained, glaring harshly in Tsubasa’s direction, despite the joy he felt overwhelm him upon entering the glistening body of water.   
“Hmm, but you’re enjoying yourself, right Dai-cha~n?” He questioned in a teasing manner, splashing the blue haired man who appeared at home in his surroundings.   
“Don’t call me Dai-chan,” He protested, returning a splash of water at Tsubasa.

Rikka chuckled at the standard antics that transpired before him, setting up a mini haven with Shiki’s assistance.   
“You seem to be as lively as ever, Tsubasa,” Shiki commented, placing himself under the giant umbrella that proudly bloomed above.  
“Thanks,” he responded with a wide smile.   
“He never said it was compliment,” Dai monotonously yet jokingly interjected, earning a quiet snicker from Shiki.   
“Dai-chan, you wound me!” Tsubasa pouted, turning his back to him.   
Dai rolled his eyes and directed his attention to a matter more important; the ocean.

Rikka joined Shiki in the shade after locating the book he wished to read, receiving a questioning statement after Shiki had scanned his reading choice.   
“A cook book?” He observed curiously, unbuttoning his shirt for comfort and retrieving an iced coffee from the cooler.   
“Yes, I’d like to try something new so I’m using this for inspiration,” Rikka explained, a modest yet excitable smile creeping across his face.   
“I see, in that case, I look forward to seeing what you come up with,” he reassured, facing the sky with his eyes closed. He began to hum unfamiliar melodies; even on a day like this, his mind was unable to completely abandon work.

~

“You two aren’t really going to sit there all day are you?” Tsubasa questioned. He marched out of the water, directly making his way to the comfy men. “I won’t allow that,” he continued, playfully tugging both of his fellow members by their shirt sleeves.   
“Absolutely, I’ll remain here to work and finish my coffee,” Shiki adamantly protested, consuming a mouthful of the mentioned beverage.   
“I’d really like to finish this book first, I haven’t decided on anything yet,” Rikka weakly fought.  
Tsubasa scowled, tugging at their sleeves with a slightly greater force.   
Rikka let out a defeated chuckle, promptly closing the book “Very well,”   
“Shiki~” Tsubasa desperately pined, longingly and expectantly gazing at him.   
Shiki released an agitated sigh, “alright,” he’d come to a mental block in his song progress so perhaps conceding to Tsubasa’s will would prove useful.

“I’m declaring war on you, prepare to lose!” Tsubasa announced confidently, pointing his finger at Dai as he returned to the newly designated aquatic battlefield. “Shiki is with me,” he briefly locked an arm with Shiki to establish his choice and with the spare hand, he released his war cry in the shape of a wave.

Dai sighed as the water droplets clung to his face during their descent, Tsubasa had landed a critical strike “this is moronic,”   
“Well, I suppose if I must be involved with this, I’ll take you both down,” Shiki smirked, attempting to psyche himself up.   
“That’s the spirit! Victory will be ours,” Tsubasa cheered, throwing an arm temporarily around Shiki’s shoulders.   
Rikka released a soft giggle, delicately but reassuringly tapping Dai’s shoulder “I guess it can’t be helped, let’s do our best, Dai,”   
“Fine, fine. But we’ll win,” He reluctantly gave in, preparing for the battle that was close to erupting.

Tsubasa is the first to strike, lunging forward to increase power in the wave generated from his palms. With minimal effort, Dai diffuses the incoming attack with his left arm and swiftly counterattacking with his right. This allowed Tsubasa zero reaction time as Dai’s attack lands a critical blow, his blonde locks drooped, weakened by the weight of the water and rendering him temporarily blind. Seizing this perfect opportunity, Dai and Rikka unleashed a flurry of aquatic strikes upon the helpless blonde.   
“Shiki! Help!” Tsubasa screamed, clutching Shiki by the waist and positioning him in front of himself; an effective shield had been created.   
Without words, a knowing glance was shared between the DaiRikka team. Rikka and Dai dashed in opposite directions, masterfully avoiding the half-hearted yet rapid assault from Shiki. The leader’s attempts to protect his comrade were futile as his enemy team had them pincered, Rikka was at Shiki’s front while Dai was behind Tsubasa. Tsubasa instinctively and aggressively dived to the left, avoiding the now lunging, Dai’s clutches by a mere fraction.   
“Tsk, almost had him,” Dai muttered, enjoying himself more than he’d anticipated.

Everyone’s trailed thoughts were shattered by Tsubasa’s ear piercing shriek and Shiki was caught off-guard as Tsubasa dragged him into his arms. He helplessly clung to Shiki’s droplet saturated flesh and buried his face in his chest, unable to currently make eye contact with anyone.   
“I lost my trunks, so I need you to hide me,” Tsubasa’s muffled explanation for the sudden affection came before Shiki could acknowledge the awkward embrace that was now in place.   
A sly smirk trailed across Shiki’s face as he realised the situation in play, he wrapped his arms around Tsubasa in return and mockingly whispering in his ear “Honey, such explicit displays of affection shouldn’t take place in public,”   
“S-shiki!” He stuttered in response, looking up at his tormenting saviour “Now’s not the time for jokes,” Shiki let out a heartwarming laugh, seeing Tsubasa slightly flustered due to embarrassment with a touch of pink in his face was a rare sight, so Shiki was taking in every second to effectively tease him at a later date.   
“I know, I’ll behave now,”

Dai and Rikka frantically searched the nearby waters for Tsubasa’s lost article of clothing, Rikka couldn’t resist letting out a small laugh at the frequent chaos that once again had occurred. On the other hand, Dai was teeming with secondhand embarrassment, this was such an awkward situation, why did he have to be involved with this?   
“Any luck?” Rikka called over to his fellow search partner.   
“No. Please let us never speak of this again,” He grumbled in response, hopelessly clawing through the waters.

~

“This is ridiculous, it’s got to have been roughly an hour now,” Dai complained, hurriedly making his way towards the supplies. There, he ripped all the towels out from storage, collecting Tsubasa’s designated towel and the two spares. Rikka came to collect one of the free towels and bring it to the still immobilized pair.  
“Don’t worry about getting this towel wet, just get yourself covered,” he smiled reassuringly.   
“You’re an angel Rikka!” Tsubasa exclaimed, prying the towel from his grip and covering himself in the blink of an eye.   
The finally freed pair followed Rikka as they approached land, something that now felt entirely foreign to them.   
“So back there, was that a gun strapped to your leg or were you happ-”   
“Shiki, do not finish that sentence, please,” Dai desperately cut him off, throwing the remaining towels at Tsubasa. He avoided all eye contact with him, his body combusting with heat from the embarrassment he felt.   
Rikka surveyed, ensuring everyone was in acceptable condition to leave “Well, let’s get home.”


	19. HC - Koki x Kuudere reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "How about~ an hc for Koki with a Kuudere s/o? How will he win her heart and confess to her? Lol... Thanks a lot ^^"

-He’s not affected by your kuudere tendencies at all, in fact, he almost relates which draws him closer to you.  
-He’d be a little oblivious to his feelings towards you at first, going out of his way to make you happy, thinking about you often, etc.  
-He only came to the realization when he spent a huge amount of time thinking about what to gift you for no particular occasion.  
-Before acting upon said feelings, he’d take the time to observe if you had any feelings in return, even though he’s aware it’s near impossible to read you.  
-He’d try and find out what appeals to you and see what responses you show  
-Koki would also engage in many conversations with you, particularly the ones you seem to enjoy.  
-After a small period of trying to discover your feelings, he decides to just confess.  
-He tries to make the setting as comfortable as possible for you, somewhere that’s not too public or while the two of you are alone in the dorm.  
-If it’s the former, he’d consider something like a picnic in a quiet park and if it’s the latter, he’d cook an extravagant yet, somehow not too over the top, meal.  
-Afterwards, he’d confess. He’d be upfront and honest about his feelings.  
-He’d begin by listing all the traits he admired about you before telling you the big topic at hand.  
-He’d gaze directly into your eyes while confessing, and reach for your hand afterwards.  
-He’s not exactly confident in his confession, but he isn’t nervous either.


	20. Kai x reader make out scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Okay, I reaaaally need to read something which can make my heart beat. An intense make-out scenario with Kai-san from Procella which gives you shivers I'm begging you (it doesn't have to be nsfw but, hum, y'know... THE FEELINGS PLZZ)"

“Welcome home, Kai!” You cheered, skipping to greet your treasured partner as he entered through the door.  
“It’s lovely to see you, Y/N,” He grinned at the sight of you rushing in his direction, however, he had failed to hide the exhaustion he felt as it lingered through his words.  
“Are you alright?” You inquired, delicately tugging him into a compassionate embrace and tightening your arms that had caged his upper torso.  
His lips perched upon your H/C locks and lingered for a small number of seconds “I’m fine, just rather worn out from all the work we had today. Shun was being a little more troublesome than usual, which made things drag longer than they needed to… But it’s alright, we got everything finished in time,” he explained, removing himself from your head.

The warmth of his breath temporarily remained, conveying his emotions as he spoke. It was clear that he was trying to avoid relaying to you the intense fatigue that had boiled within him through the day.  
You released him from your grasp and took his hand, leading him to the nearby sofa. “Here, you can relax now. I’ll look after you, so request anything you wish,” you assured with a radiant smile.  
He placed himself in the location that you had brought him to and without warning, dragged you down with him.  
He had sat upright with his legs sprawled in front of him, your unexpected yet pleasant fall had positioned you on his lap, facing him.

“I’d just like to be close to you,” he smiled softly, resting his head sideways upon your chest. Sensing your heartbeat pick up after his actions, he swiftly pulled away and his eyes met with yours. “Is that okay?”

Without responding to the question, you leaned forward and pressed your lips against his, you were sure to take in every feeling and sensation his smooth lips offered in return. It was a small peck that effectively expressed your emotions towards him. “I’d love nothing more than to be close to you,” you smiled.

He brought his hand to your face and placed his thumb on your chin, softly holding you. Gradually, he inched his face closer to yours, pausing a mere centimetre away from your mouth. His breath could be felt once more, it filled you with desire and longing for more of his pleasurable affection. Your eyes had fixated on his lips that were so close to granting what you wished for, the corners of his mouth curled slightly as he noticed your intense stare.

With his spare hand, he traced his fingertips along your hand, climbing your arm until coming into contact with your cheek. “Y/N, I love you,” he whispered, before finally erasing the minuscule distance that kept your lips so many miles apart.

His silky lips entangled with your own, eager ones, making you both one flourishing entity. Kai brought you closer by your waist and his arm clutched you, resulting in your chests connecting. In return, you wrapped both arms around his shoulders, you’d both indicated the strong desire for one another’s affections.

As the physical signals had given you the green light, the kisses you exchanged grew in passion. Your entire worlds had been set ablaze. The heat increased as your bodies remained connected and the strong grip Kai’s affections had on your heart rendered you breathless.

You jerked back, gasping for the oxygen you’d been deprived of.  
“Don’t stop, not yet,” Kai begged, placing his hand on the back of your head and caressing your hair. He seized the opportunity to return your drifted lips back to his. Your lips were destined to meet his, they were now for his pleasure and his alone. He had lost himself in the heat of this passionate moment, almost feeling as if he had to dominate the situation. Kai slipped his hand under your shirt and used his fingers to trace circles on your back. He longed to experience more of your warmth, he desired more intimacy, he simply wished to feel connected to you in a much grander way.

This time, it was he who pulled away, finally satisfied with your exchange. “I love you so much, Y/N,” Kai softly whispered in your ear. He placed a gentle but longing peck on your forehead and pulled you into comforting embrace, cradling you lovingly.

“I love you too, Kai.”


	21. Arata and Koi fight/ ft memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hey, love your blog! i was just wondering if you could do a scenario where Arata and Koi are having a 'fight' over something trivial? :3 bonus points if you use the word yeet as much as humanly possible, thanks <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes, the crown jewel of all my requests. I’m going to make this a little out of character for comedic purposes… This honestly derailed into a dead meme mess at this point but alas, here we are. Since I’m well aware of who this anon is, so as long as you laugh, it’s a win :’)  
> I hate myself for writing this.  
> I also made trashy memes to accompany this

Arata strutted to the kitchen, eagerly awaiting the chilled liquid from the gods themselves; strawberry milk. It had been a tiresome day that he hadn’t predicted, nor was he interested in such trivial tasks. Saying he was excited for a treat was nothing short of an understatement. As it so happened, not too long ago as a spiralling joke, he decided to purchase a ridiculously huge number of strawberry milk; as a result, the fridge was heavily lined with his flavoured dairy treats.

So you could imagine he was, as the kids say, ‘shook’ when he entered the room to see one Koi Kisaragi being worshipped by the mass number of empty strawberry milk cartons littered around him.  
Koi and Arata’s faces fell upon the sight of one another. Arata being shocked and rather frustrated whilst Koi’s was absolutely mortified.

“Arata, let me explain,” Koi blurted, fumbling around and tripping over the horrendous mess he’d created.  
“What’s there to explain? You drunk all my strawberry milk,” Arata complained with a lazy glare plastered across his face.  
“Well, yes, that’s true… But hear me out, I was going to buy you some more! Kakeru dared me to drink it all,” He explained, making a futile attempt to disguise the hints of fear flowing within his body.  
“If Kakeru dared you to jump from a plane without a parachute, would you?” He questioned, blankly staring at his destroyed treasures.  
“No…” Koi admitted with a defeated sigh.  
“So why is this any different?” He continued.  
“well… You see, my friend… YEET!” Koi dived to the floor and desperately grabbed as many empty cartons as he could with one arm.  
“Oi, what are you doing, pink head?” Arata questioned as he observed the poor display of resistance in front of him.   
“YEET! YEET! YEEEET!” Koi yelled, it was something similar to a battle cry. With every ‘YEET’ shouted, Koi made his best efforts to launch Arata’s, now empty, dreams at him.

Arata leisurely paced towards Koi with a blank expression that could ALMOST be read as disappointment. He was sure to avoid all the misdirected attacks charging in his direction.  
The fear of a calm Arata approaching persuaded Koi to start running, he continued picking up a number of empty cartons as he avoided Arata to the best of his abilities. “It’s just strawberry milk, what’s the big deal?” He questioned, genuinely concerned for his life.

“Uh oh, YEET! YEET! YEET!” The yeeting continued until finally, a carton struck Arata’s face.  
“Ah fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this,” He complained, slowly growing agitated at Koi’s stupidity.  
“Victory screech!” Koi yelled, following with a mighty dab. “YEE-”  
“Koi, I swear to god, if you ‘yeet’ me once more, I’ll yeet you out of the goddamn window,”  
“No you wouldn’t, YEET!” being ridiculously brave or stupid, he yeeted a final carton in Arata’s direction.  
“You were warned, Koi,”

“Hey guys, have you seen-” Kakeru found himself cut off by Koi’s deafening screech.  
“A-ARATA, STOP IT!”

Kakeru has stumbled in at the worst possible moment. He glanced around the room he’s just entered, mouth wide open due to shock. Empty milk cartons were scattered throughout the room, the odd carton had even leaked some of the highly desired liquid and the furniture was out of place. However, the most shocking sight was Arata pushing Koi to the window. Of course Arata wouldn’t harm Koi, but he was set on giving him a scare.

“Kakeru! Save me!” He begged, his eyes teeming with fear.  
“Wah, I don’t know what to do!” Kakeru panicked, staring at the flailing Koi before him.  
“Guess I’ll die,” He sighed in defeat, “I enjoyed life while I was alive,”  
“Hmm, I guess that’ll do. I’m not finished with you though,” Arata informed him, releasing Koi from his grips.  
“What is going on?” Hajime inquired, also entering the kitchen after hearing all the commotion. His eyes widened in shock and slowly fell to dismay upon noticing the atrocious state. “I want this room spotless when I return,”  
The disruptive pair halted their antics, aware of how unwise it would be to continue now their leader had caught them “Yes, Hajime.”


	22. HC - Eichi x reader ice skate date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hello sweetheart~ May I ask some hdcs (cuz I don't want you to have too much work to do~) for Eichi during a fluffy date at the skating rink ? Aww man, if only I could go to a skating rink, it's too hot outside !! T^T"

-He’d be really protective, offering his hands to you so you won’t fall, telling you to keep near the rails, skating behind you in case you fall, things like that.

-He’d be continuously checking on you, asking if you’re okay, if you’re warm enough.

-Despite being overprotective, he’d actually end up falling more frequently than you!

-every time he fell, he sweetly laughs it off while smiling up at you and anytime you fell, he’d help you up and give you little peck on the hand and check. 

-Both his falls and being a little bit affectionate with you in such an open space would embarrass him but he doesn’t mind at all since he’s with you.

-Anytime the two of you both stopped, he’d hug you from behind and rest his head at the base of your neck.

-At some point, you receive his scarf. He wants you to feel warm, safe and mostly importantly, he wants to ensure you don’t catch a cold! What type of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t even protect you from a cold?!

-He just worries about you so so much, but giving him some quick kisses every so often actually helps him worry less and makes you both feel giddy.

-You’d skate hand in hand at some point, no matter how clumsy you both may or may not be. Of course, you absolutely must stay by the rail so you’d be able to save yourself.

-Once your time was finished, he’d scramble to get his skates off and fetch you a warm drink before you could put your own shoes back on! He’d then thank you for joining him and remind you how much he loves you.


	23. HC - M#4 Rui asking out s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Can you do headcanons of how Rui is asking someone out? Thank you!!"

-Lots of preparation, particularly with his own feelings, ensuring that he remains as calm as possible.

-Would probably ask for advice, particularly from L. He’s pretty nervous and wants to do as best as he possibly can.

-He’d try and plan out a whole day and the exact moment he wanted to ask you. He may bring Atom for moral support, keeping things lively you’re a quiet person or of you enjoy the company of multiple people.

-his intention isn’t quite a date, just an enjoyable experience for you both  
-The day would come and he’d spend a lot of time making sure he looked okay, giving himself pep-talks and composing himself as best he could.

-If Atom was to tag along, he’d pick up Atom first then go to meet you. Ideally he’d like to pick you up from your home if that was okay with you and escort you to your destination.

-He’d choose something fairly quiet and secluded unless you were a person keen on people. However, regardless, it wouldn’t be TOO quiet.

-He’d take the opportunity to try and ‘prove himself’ throughout the day.

-Finally the day would come to an end and this is where he’d ask you. He’d attempt for something like evening fireworks or a lantern release. Somewhere you could be away from people and in an appropriate setting for the mood but still enjoy the festivities.

-His confession would go rather smoothly and calmly, despite how nervous he felt.


	24. OC request - Hikari x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hey hey~ hehe may I request a Hikari x s/o scenario :3"  
> Oof, you picked the wrong boy to date

Your eternal turmoil had come to a halt. You inhaled deeply, preparing yourself for the night ahead. Whilst you had developed feelings towards Hikari, it was no secret that he wasn’t the easiest to handle, however, after your patience and persistence, he’d finally agreed to take part in a group movie night with you in attendance.

With a bright smile and some pushed confidence, you knocked on the door, your resolve burning furiously.

“Y/N’s finally here!” Eru’s boisterous yelling could be heard and the pitter-patter of his feet scrambling for the door shortly followed suit.   
In the blink of an eye, the door had been flung open and Eru had already caged you between his arms.  
You let out a soft giggle as your mind caught up to the events that had transpired in a flash “It’s good to see you, Eru!”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Ensio spoke up to greet you “It’s wonderful to see you again Y/N, I do hope you’re well. Eru, invite him/her in so they can ensure their comfort,”

“Alright!” Eru released you from his grips and playfully saluted to Ensio. Following Eru’s gestured arms, you made your way inside, offering a smile for the four inside.

“Ah, the angel has returned from above,” Kai smiled, his standard flirtatious nature making an appearance. “You picked tonight, right? Let me take it off your hands,”

“Thank you,” you smiled, placing your movie in Kai’s outstretched hand.

“Oh, (movie/choice), interesting,” He hummed to himself, preparing everything to be started once everyone was ready.

“Please, make yourself at home. Could I offer you some tea? Perhaps some pastries or other beverages and edibles would be more appealing?” Ensio doted, his voice as soothing as the majestic sea.

“Oh no, I’m fine, don’t trouble yourself,” You assured Ensio, wishing to enjoy the night without causing stress for anyone.

“Let’s start, I wish to return to my room,” Hikari finally spoke up, dismay prominent in his voice.

“Alright, but lighten up, Y/N is here,” Kai stated, receiving a glare from Hikari in return. Everyone had pleaded for Hikari to be on his best behaviour tonight, so this was his best efforts.  
“Eru, you’ll sit with me and Ensio today, right?” Kai spoke, more so implying than asking and pulling Eru to sit with them before he could give an answer.

Kai was aware of your feelings, so he was giving his best efforts to assist you.

“Then, Hikari, is it alright if I sit beside you?” You inquired, not wanting to infringe on him.

He let out a sigh, seeing as there was no choice after Kai stole Eru “I suppose so, keep your distance,” He warned, a hint of hostility directed towards you.

Nervously, you took your place and huddled up into the opposite side, wanting to follow his instructions to the best of your abilities. It never felt pleasant hearing Hikari’s harsh words, but you were aware it wasn’t anything personal directed to you, that alone gave you comfort.   
You didn’t understand why you’d developed feelings for him, but you were certain it was sparked by your first meeting.

The first sight you had seen, was Hikari holding a small and fragile smile whilst cuddling iris, his smile seemed as if it would shatter, should you even approach it.  
From there, you had made it your mission to see it again.

The film you had chosen was something you’d seen many times, you merely wished to study Hikari. And in doing so, you stared intently at him as he fiddled with his own hair. It was a habit you’d seen frequently and something you’d come to admire.  
You glanced around at the others, meeting eyes with Kai, who offered you a reassuring smile.

You directed your glance back in Hikari’s direction, just in time to see Iris jump and curl in his lap. It was always so intriguing to see him so gentle and kind towards her, petting her with utmost care. While it was a side only shown to Iris, it had won you over.

Leaning towards him slightly, you whispered “Would it be okay if I pet her?”

A glare colder than ice was given in response, however, despite the actions, he muttered a blunt ‘fine’, simply because Iris outstretched a paw in your direction.

Truth be told, you hadn’t expected an agreement, so a wide grin had non-consensually claimed your face as you gave her a quick pet. Again, you and Kai had met eyes, and similar to last time, he gave you smile, something more chirpy than previously. He’d acknowledged your successful connection with Iris and was wordlessly congratulating you.

The split second the movie had ended, Hikari left his spot -Iris in arms- and made his way back to his lair.  
Kai had dashed after him, as did you with less speed.

“Hikari, won’t you even say goodbye to Y/N?” He questioned in desperation.

“Why would I do that?” Came his blunt counter question.

“Because you hold feelings towards them, right? They may not be romantic, I can’t quite tell, but s/he is important to you,” he continued to explain.

You’d caught up enough to hear the conversation, and even exchange a glance with Hikari. Kai, however, was still unaware of your presence.

A sarcastic laugh left Hikari as he maintained eye contact with you, eventually turning away and opening his door. Pausing his entrance, he responded in a tone that could only be described as cruel. “Kai, you filthy human, I’d never harbour feelings to someone as lowly as Y/N. I have no such interest in someone so disgusting,”

Your attempts to remain silence were in vain as a pained gasp left your mouth.  
While hidden to everyone bah himself, Hikari’s face displayed satisfaction from your response as he left.  
Kai, on the other hand, spun around with speed rivalling that of a cheetah, concern washed over his face.

“Y/N… are you okay?” Though the answer was clear, he felt it appropriate to ask anyway with arms outstretched for a hug.

“I’m fine… I should leave,” You responded, a weak and false smile masking your building emotions. Swiftly, you made your way out, muttering goodbyes to the others and returning home, there, you could finally express those emotions.


	25. HC - Kai/Dai/Eichi/Shiki x reader who's fallen asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Okay, so may I request hdcs for Kai, Dai, Eichi and Shiki who carry their s/o on their back after finding them asleep somewhere?"

Kai:

-’Ah, you shouldn’t be sleeping here, let’s move you elsewhere’

-He’d likely carry you bridal style instead of on his back, he’d prefer to hold you this way since it feels safer for you both.

-Carrying is completely effortless, he has the easiest time doing it.

-chuckles fondly when you mumble various compliments and will remember to return them to you in the morning.

-When you cuddle up to him, he’ll try and kiss you wherever is reachable without disturbing you, he adores being close to you, even if you’re just simply sleeping.

-He hums softly while carrying you and holds you the most delicately. He cradles you protectively so nothing could hurt you in your vulnerable state.

Dai:

-He’s speechless when he sees you sleeping there, why there? If you were that tired, why didn’t you just go to bed?

-Is a little hesitant about carrying you, he doesn’t want to carelessly touch you while you’re asleep, nor does he want to risk upsetting his shoulder, however, your wellbeing is important. Once he goes through with it, there’s no struggle.

-He’d find himself blushing at the compliments but he wouldn’t react too much. His priority is getting you somewhere comfortable.

-Your sleepy actions of clinging to him would cause him to smile to himself, he enjoyed having you this close.

-If he wasn’t so awkward about picking you up, he actually would have got you to bed the quickest.

-He doesn’t waste any time putting you to bed either, he gets you comfy and leaves swiftly.

Eichi:

-He’s surprised to see you asleep there, you can’t possibly be comfortable!?

-He’s too afraid of dropping you, so he asks Shu to assist him. Eichi will carry you on his back, Shu is really only there for moral support since he manages.

-The sleepy comments embarrass him, causing him to blush at every comment.

-And when you cuddle into him, he nearly drops you in shock, though of course he’s very happy about it, albeit embarrassed even more.

-He and Shu sing to you in hushed voices, though Shu leaves Eichi to take the lead.

-Tucks you in gently and pats your hair before leaving you to sleep.

Shiki:

-Laughs when he sees you sleeping in such a peculiar spot, perhaps he should share his coffee with you?

-He has a bit of trouble getting you on his back, but once your on, he carries you with ease.

-chuckles and returns the compliments even though you’re asleep. He’s going to tell you all about it in the morning, probably followed by some very light teasing.

-He smiles to himself when you cuddle up to him and tries his best to cuddle up with you in whatever way he possibly could while carrying you like that.

-Whispers that he loves you and hopes you’re having pleasant dreams.

-He gets you to your bed the quickest, and if it’s something you permit, he’d cuddle up to you and sleep alongside you.


	26. HC - Dai/Kai/Shu/Koi beach day w/ reader who loses bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Another ones~ Hdcs for Dai, Kai, Shu and Koi, and I'm gonna give you the plot~ So they boys are having fun at the beach with their unit and their s/o(who they see for the first time in swimsuit~), but while they are swimming in the sea, the s/o suddenly hugs them tightly(from behind or in front of) saying "I lost my bra" while blushing. Thank you Mamaaa~! (☆´3｀)"

Kai:  
-He thinks you’re absolutely stunning in your swimsuit. He tries not to stare too much, but it just can’t be helped, he really admires how beautiful you are and he’s sure to tell you that throughout the day.

-When the incident happens, Kai would probably be the best with words. He’d provide the most vocal comfort.

-He’d hug you back, tightly yet comfortably. He’s fairly flustered but actually a lot calmer than you’d expect.

-Scanning the area, he’d try and decide on the best course of action. Preferably he’d like to let as few people know as possible, even his own members and Rui in particular.

-Being the senior, he’s a little uneasy asking for help from those younger than himself. But of course, he has no choice. Shun’s troublesome but he has faith that he wouldn’t make a situation like this, any worse.

-Shun would smile and declare how he’d be honoured to help, and in an instant, your article of clothing is returned.

-Kai would assist you in putting it back on. If you sort the front, he’ll clip it together from the back. That way you don’t have to make many movements and draw added attention.

-After that’s sorted, he gives you a little peck on your forehead, asks about your well-being and confirms whether you’d like to stay for longer or return home.

~

Dai:  
-The sight of you in a swimsuit has him stunned. This already has him blushing, so he avoids looking too much, but you’ll see him occasionally glancing at you.

-When bra loss happens… oh dear… Dai.exe has stopped working. He’s completely unsure what to do so he stands still for a few moments with an unbelievably flushed face.

-After he’s processed the information, he holds you softly but can’t bring himself to say anything yet. Instead, he discreetly calls for Rikka.

-Rikka is composed, though he is the slightest bit embarrassed for you. He gives you the comforting words you need and with him in charge of the hunt, there’s 0 chance an outsider will know what’s going.

-Dai attempts to talk to you, but he’s still unsure what to say so it gets a little awkward, yet unbelievably adorable.

-Rikka quietly talks to Shiki and Tsubasa, they’re happy to assist and Mumma Rikka has given strict instructions to Tsubasa about not teasing Dai in this situation. Of course, he’ll tease him about it at a later date.

-The reactions for finding your lost articles of clothing would vary. Shiki wouldn’t say a word, he’d hand it to Dai with a completely blank face. Tsubasa would cheer victoriously once he’d found it and make a failed discreet hand over, but it would still be good enough for outsiders to not know what’s going on. Rikka would be quiet, say some encouraging words and hand it directly to you without looking too heavily in your direction.

-Dai would be so embarrassed, he’d try and avoid you for a little bit after you’re covered again, but with a little reassurance from you, and all would be well.

~

Shu:  
-He acts casual when he sees you in your suit; he doesn’t want to potentially embarrass you, but he will give you a small compliment when he first sees you.

-When the issue occurs, he’s the calmest on the outside, though there’s a bright blush stretched across his face.

-He returns the hug, making things look natural. His biggest problem really, is the other members. They would all get so embarrassed and potentially make things more awkward. Completely unintentional of course!

-Shu eventually decides to call Eichi over. He asks him to remain calm before explaining. Eichi does a very good job of this, he keeps quiet and tries to act natural, though his face is probably more red than the two of you put together!

-Eichi swiftly gathers the twins and gets them out of the way so they don’t know what’s happening, he just tells them you need to talk to Shu.

-The man of the hour, Eichi, does the search for you and the twins watch in the distance as they build sandcastles.

-Shu keeps you calm, he has one arm wrapped around you and he uses the other to rub your back or pet your hair; whatever would help you.

-With a hushed victory cry, Eichi has found your escaped item and passed it to Shu. After you’re all sorted and good to go, you all continue to enjoy yourselves, and the twins inquire about your well being.

~

Koi:  
-He is blushing when he sees you, and he is noisy! He throws many compliments at you, bragging about how perfect you are, but also making it clear you’re his partner. You’re just so amazing, he’s worried someone might steal you!

-Then, the dreaded incident. Oh boy, I hope you didn’t want him to keep it discreet because he gets loud. He doesn’t mean to, he’s just so flustered and wants to help you.

-A blushing and stuttering mess. He Clings to you unbelievably tightly, again, he’s just worried for you.

-This situation isn’t helped when Arata decides to make a little comment about him ‘getting lucky’. At this point, you’re both a blushing and stuttering mess.

-Aoi feels a bit of second hand embarrassment but he scolds Arata for making his inappropriate remark.

-Hajime and Haru make attempts to search for your lost clothing, while Koi tries distracting you by talking about fun and casual topics.

-After a short search, Haru decides to fetch a towel for you, of course averting any gaze in your direction when giving it to you and Hajime declares that you’re all leaving.

-once you’ve wrapped yourself, Koi continues to awkwardly cling to you as you move, just as a precaution in case the towel falls, and the second they return to their belongings, he gives you his shirt. It doesn’t matter that you have your own clothes, he wants to feel like he’s helping even further.


End file.
